Hurts
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: SEQUEL Last Chapter UpDated! / Pertarungan antara Saudara yang kemudian berakhir yang mengharuhan (Lebayy!) / No Summary / HaeHyuk, AiHyuk(Aiden x Hyuk) / RnR? Yang Minat aja :P *Yumi Liu Anchofish*
1. Chapter 1

**HURTS**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk/AiHyuk (Aiden x Hyuk)**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

**Summary : None**

**Disclaimer : The Charactes Belong To God And Their Family But The Story Is Mine!**

**Warning : Yaoi/Gaje/Typhos/Abal/Little Violence/D.L.L**

**A/N : Gak tahu kenapa langsung buat Fict beginian, Judul sama alur cerita gak nyambung sama sekali... Yang Minat Silahkan baca dan tinggalkan Review...**

**bayangin Eunhyuk di Sorry Sorry/Donghae di Bonamana/Aiden di Skip Beat**

**No Flame! No Bashing! Tak Suka, Silahkan Meninggalkan Fict Ini Atau Mengganti Dengan Fict Lainnya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rintihan, nafas terengah-engah, dan air mata... Begitulah yang keluar dari seorang Namja manis bersurai Dark Brown yang berada disebuah ruangan dilihat, kondisinya sedikit –atau sangat— menyedihkan. Ia tak memakai sehelai benang pun, kulit putih yang peluh bercucuran, luka gores atau luka cambuk, lebaman, dan kedua tangannya menggantung terikat.

''Hosh... Hosh... Haaahh...'', ia terengah-engah setelah ia menahan rasa sakit akibat cambukkan yang ia terima dari seorang Namja berpakaian hitam yang berada disampingnya.

KRIIEET

suara pintu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok Namja tampan bersurai cokelat cerah, berpakaian hitam casual, berkacamata hitam mulai memasuki ruangan tersebut. Namja berpakaian hitam itu membungkuk hormat padanya.

''kau boleh pergi'', ucap singkat dari Namja tampan itu dan Namja tadi berbungkuk lagi dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namja tampan itu melepas kacamatanya, dan menatap Namja manis yang ada didepannya sambil menyeringai.

Didekati Namja manis itu kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. ''Hai, Hyukkie...'', gumam Namja tampan itu. Namja manis itu –Eunhyuk—hanya diam dan pasrah. Ia sudah menderita sekarang ini, oleh Namja didepannya. ''Kau tahu Hyukkie... Kau hanya MILIKKU... MILIKKU'', ucap Namja tampan itu sambil menangkup wajah Eunhyuk.

''ka-kau... Me-memang... MONSTER... Aiden!'', Eunhyuk menatap Namja tampan –Aiden— itu dengan tajam sementara yang ditatap hanya tertawa keras. ''HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Terserah kau sebut aku apa, terpenting... Kau HANYA MILIK SEORANG AIDEN LEE!'', seru Aiden dingin dan tajam.

Eunhyuk menitikkan air matanya dikala Aiden melumat bibirnya kasar dan penuh nafsu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan sebuah memori mulai terlintas dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

**_-7 Months Ago-_**

''Hyukkie-ah, Ppalliwa~!'', seru seorang Namja tampan setelah mengikat tali sepatunya. ''Ne, Hae-ah~ Chankkanman!'', balas seorang Namja manis dari lantai atas.

Tak lama, sosok Namja manis itu mulai turun dan mendekati sosok Namja tampan yang berdiri didepan pintu. ''lama sekali, kau sedang apa sih tadi?'', tanya Namja tampan itu sembari mengusap kepala Namja manis itu.

''hanya mengambil barang yang tertinggal saja'', jawab Namja manis itu kemudian tersenyum. ''Arasseo... Kajja'', celetuk Namja tampan itu dan mereka segera berangkat menuju kampus mereka.

.

.

.

**EUNHYUK POV**

Annyeonghaseyo, Naega Lee Hyuk Jae Imnida... Bangapseumnida Yeorebeun. Seperti yang kalian tahu, aku dan Hae tengah menuju kampus kami. Aahh... Aku lupa, perkenalkan juga... Lee Dong Hae, dia... Adalah tunanganku.

Aku dan Hae sudah dipertunangkan saat kami berusia 10 tahun. Karena kedua orangtua kami sudah bersahabat sekian lama dan mereka ingin kami menikah agar bisa terikat dan berkomunikasi... Mungkin.

Hubungan kami tentu dirahasia 'kan. Jika diumbar, bisa-bisa kami diperolok oleh beberapa orang... Eeuuhh... Tentang perasaan? Tentu kami saling mencintai, jadi kedua orangtua kami tak memaksa.

Aaahh... Tak terasa, kami bertunangan sudah 10 tahun lamanya. Appa dan Eomma berencana akan melangsungkan kami ke jenjang pernikahan, semua pihak kami sangat mendukung akan hubungan kami...

Kecuali seseorang yang berada dipihak Hae...

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

**-Seoul University-**

Sebuah mobil Audi A6 biru tiba disebuah parkiran di universitas yang cukup populer di Korea. Eunhyuk dan Donghae keluar dari mobil mereka dan berjalan bersama menuju gedung kampus.

_''Annyeong Haeppa~''_

_''Hai Hae Oppa~''_

_''Hae Oppa, Selamat Pagi~''_

begitulah sapaan dari beberapa Yeoja yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Kenapa mereka tak menyapa Eunhyuk? Salahkan ketampanan Donghae yang bisa membuat Namja/Yeoja bertekuk lutut padanya... Eunhyuk sih hanya memaklumi-nya saja.

''seperti biasa Hae-ah... Kau memang populer'', bisik Eunhyuk. ''tentu Hyukkie... Karena aku sangat tampan'', balas Donghae narsis. ''ck dasar...'', celetuk Eunhyuk sambil terkekeh pelan. Mereka tiba dikelas mereka, dan tak sadar...

**BRUGH**

Seseorang menabrak Eunhyuk. ''...'', Namja yang menabrak Eunhyuk hanya diam. ''Hyukkie-ah, Gwenchana?'', Donghae mencoba membantu Eunhyuk berdiri. ''Gwenchanayo Hae-ah'', balas Eunhyuk kemudian tersenyum.

''Hn? Aiden-ah... Lain kali hati-hati... Kau tak punya mata ya?'', ucap Donghae -sedikit- kesal pada seorang Namja tampamelanjutkan langkahnya pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. ''dasar ikan tak punya sopan satun!'' umpat Donghae. ''sudahlah, Kajja kita masuk'', Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae memasuki kelas... Dan melirik Aiden yang menatap mereka –atau dirinya— dikejauhan.

.

.

.

**BREAK TIME**

''Hyukkie-ah, Mian aku tak bisa menemanimu kekantin... Aku dipanggil Choi Seonsaeng'', ucap Donghae sambil memasang tampang memelas. ''Gwenchanayo Hae-ah... Lagipula aku juga ada perlu sebentar dengan pengurus perpustakaan... Hmm... Bagaimana kalau urusanmu sudah selesai, kau tunggu aku dikantin?'', ujar Eunhyuk dan Donghae mengangguk.

''Arasseo, Nae Princess'', Donghae mengecup kening Eunhyuk dan meninggalkan Namja manis yang merona merah. ''dasar Donghae, mencari kesempatan saja'', gumam Eunhyuk kemudian ia terkekeh pelan dan melangkah menuju perpustakaan kampus.

.

.

.

**LIBRARY**

''Annyeonghaseyo~''

''Annyeonghaseyo. Aahh, Hyukkie... Ada perlu apa?''

''hanya mengembalikan buku saja''

''setelah itu, kau akan meminjam lagi kan?''

''ehehe... Iya begitulah, Sandara-sshi''

Seorang Yeoja cantik ber-Tag Name ''Sandara Park'' itu tersenyum dan mengambil buku yang Eunhyuk pinjam beberapa waktu yang lalu. ''kok tumben perpustakaannya lumayan sepi?'', cibir Eunhyuk sambil melihat sekeliling perpustakaan yang luas.

''entahlah, mungkin hari ini tak ada yang minat'', Sandara menghela nafas dan sedikit meregangkan otot tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku. ''tapi, tak apa deh... Aku ada waktu untuk istirahat'', tambahnya kemudian mengerling nakal.''hahaha... Kalau begitu selamat istirahat Ne?'', tukas Eunhyuk dan segera ia mencari buku untuk ia pinjam lagi.

''Sains? Budaya? Sejarah? Penemuan? Hhh... Buku apa yang ingin kupinjam?'', gumam Eunhyuk tetap melangkah 'kan dirinya ketempat rak buku yang letaknya paling pojok dalam ruangan tersebut.

Langkah Eunhyuk terhenti dikala ia melihat siluet Namja yang tengah merobek sesuatu dan membakarnya didalam toples. 'Namja itu... Sedang apa?', pikir Eunhyuk bingung. Ia melirik jam terdekat(?), jam 09.10 KST... Dan kembali menoleh ketempat Namja tadi.

'eh? Tak ada?', batin Eunhyuk bingung dan mendekati tempat Namja itu sebelumnya. Ia mendapati beberapa buku tentang... ''Voodo? Penyihir? Ilmu Hitam? Alien? Buku yang aneh... Tapi kenapa disobek dan dibakar?'', Eunhyuk memungut sisa kertas dan buku itu lalu memasukkannya disebuah kardus kosong.

Ia terus melakukannya hingga bersih dan tak menyadari seseorang mendekatinya perlahan. ''nah, selesai juga... Seka-'', Eunhyuk terdorong kedinding oleh seorang Namja. ''aaakkhh...'', ringisnya. ''Hyukkie...'', bisik Namja itu. Eunhyuk membuka matanya...

''Ai-Aiden... A-Ada apa ya?'', tanya Eunhyuk sedikit takut dikala Aiden mengunci pergerakannya dan menatap Namja manis itu intens. ''kau tahu... Sebenarnya... Kau itu hanya milikku...'', bisik Aiden tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk. ''dan siapapun yang memilikimu... Aku akan merebutnya... Dengan cara apapun'', tambahnya kemudian menjilati cuping telinga Eunhyuk.

''eenngghh...'', Eunhyuk merinding dikala Aiden sedikit menjilat dan meniup bagian sensitifnya itu. Namja tampan itu segera meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan seringaian tipis.

.

.

.

**CANTEEN**

''Hyukkie-ah... Lama sekali kau ke perpus... Ada masalah?'', tanya Donghae setelah melihat Eunhyuk tiba dikantin. ''Aniyo Hae-ah, Gwenchanayo'', jawab Eunhyuk setelah mendudukkan dirinya.

''karena kau lama, sekalian aku memesan juga untukmu'', sahut Donghae kemudian memberikan nampan berisi Kimchi Special, Strawberry Milkshake, dan Pudding Strawberry. ''Gomawo Hae-ah... Dan Mianhae'', gumam Eunhyuk pelan.

''Cheonma... Kenapa harus meminta maaf? Aku sebagai TUNANGAN-mu sedikit terusik'', ucap Donghae menekankan kata 'tunangan' membuat Eunhyuk merona. Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Eunhyuk dan mengacak suraian Dark Brown-nya membuat Eunhyuk mempout bibir kesal.

Donghae mulai memakan pesanannya, begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk. Tapi ia sedikit terhenti, dikala seseorang tengah menatapnya. Namja manis itu menoleh kesekitar, dan terhenti pada sesosok Namja yang menatap intens terhadap dirinya sambil menyeringai.

Eunhyuk mengabaikan tatapan dari Namja tampan yang ternyata Aiden.

.

.

.

.

''Aaakhh... Eemmhhh...'', Eunhyuk terus mendesah dikala Aiden mulai mengemut kasar nipple kirinya dan tangan kanan Aiden mengocok junior Eunhyuk yang sedikit pre-cum dengan kasar.

''Je-Jebalhh... Hen-tikanhh... Ai-Aidenhh...'', racau Eunhyuk namun tak di indahkan oleh Namja itu. Aiden memberikan lagi Kissmark didada Eunhyuk –setelah pada leher putihnya— ''Hiks... Je-Jebalhh... Ai-Aidenhh.. Hiks...''

PLAK

''DIAM!'', bentak Aiden setelah menampar pipi putih Eunhyuk dan langsung melesakkan ketiga jari tangan kanannya ke Hole Eunhyuk membuatnya memekik kesakitan. ''AAKKH! A-Appo... Aakkhh.. Hiks.. Ai-Aiden-ahh... Hiks..'', Eunhyuk merintih kesakitan, Hole-nya bagaikan disobek secara paksa.

Sebuah memori lagi kembali muncul dikepalanya...

.

.

.

.

**EUNHYUK POV**

**- 5 Months Ago-**

Hari demi hari aku merasa risih, tatkala Aiden tengah mengawasiku... Entah dia dimana diwaktu kami berada di perpustakaan membuatku gelisah... Apa mungkin dia...

''Hyukkie-ah, Waeyo?'', sahutan Donghae membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Ia menatapku sedikit cemas. ''Eh? A-Aniyo Hae... Gwenchana..'', jelasku dan ia sedikit menghela nafas pelan. ''jadi, kau ingin yang mana?'', tanya Donghae.

''eemm... Sederhana saja Hae-ah. Warnanya putih gading saja'', jawabku sambil menunjuk ke sebuah stel pakaian Tuxedo putih gading yang menggantung di dinding. Yap, kami berada di toko pakaian pengantin sekarang ini. Lee Ahjumma menyuruh kami segera memilih pakaian untuk pernikahan kami yang sudah ditentukan. ''baiklah... Jadi ini aku sedangkan kau pakai dress-nya saja ya?''

**BLETAK**

''Ya! Aku ini Namja!'', protesku setelah menjitaki kepala Donghae. ''hehehe... Arra.. Arra... Aku hanya bercanda...'', cerocos Donghae kemudian menyengir. Segera Donghae meminta ke salah satu pegawai untuk mengambil pakaian itu dan membungkusnya.

Donghae segera menuju kasir sedangkan aku mengitari sebentar tempat ini sekedar melihat-lihat lagi. Tempat ini lengkap juga, baik itu cincin, sepatu, dress, tuxedo, dan lain sebagainya tentang pernikahan.

Aku berhenti melangkah ketika sesuatu tengah mengawasiku. Kuedarkan pandanganku sebentar... Dan pandanganku tertuju pada jendela yang berada didepan. Aku sedikit kaget karena... Aiden... Menatapku... Sambil menyeringai. ''Hyukkie-ah!''

Aku tersentak saat suara memanggilku. ''sedang apa kau? Kajja kita pulang'', ternyata Donghae memanggilku. Aku langsung mendekati Donghae yang mulai keluar dari toko.

.

.

.

.

''Eemmhh... Uuurrgghh...'', air mata tetap keluar dari kelopak indah milik Eunhyuk. Ia terus merintih, saat sebuah benda bergetar dan melesak kedalam dirinya. Aiden duduk disebuah sofa yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada diruangan tersebut, melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya begitu sexy.

Sebuah Gagball dimulutnya, matanya basah akan air mata dan terlihat sayu, keringat terus membanjiri tubuhnya yang penuh luka, sebuah Cockring terpasang di junior-nya, Nipple Massage bergelantung di kedua Nipple Eunhyuk yang sedikit berdarah, dan juga sebuah Vibrator 'unik' berukuran besar yang bersarang dihole Eunhyuk yang sedikit berdarah.

''Hiks... Aaakkhh... Hiks... Eemmhh'', hanya isakan pilu disertai desahan yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk. Ia ingin bebas... Bebas dari siksaan yang diciptakan oleh Aiden... Bebas untuk menjalankan kehidupannya kembali... Bebas untuk bertemu keluarganya... Dan Namjachingu-nya...

'Hae-ah...'

.

.

.

.

**EUNHYUK POV**

**-3 Months Ago-**

Tak terasa, hari ini pun datang juga... Hari dimana aku dan Hae akan selalu bersama dan mempunyai kehidupan baru... Yaah, pernikahan kami.

Gereja sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh para undangan, pastor tengah melihat buku yang akan ia baca, dan beberapa tengah menyiapkan yang lainnya. Sekarang aku berada diruang rias... Hhhh... Dan kalian tahu... Dua minggu yang lalu tiba-tiba Eomma menyuruhku memakai DRESS... Alasannya simple..

''Pastor ini ternyata tak begitu menyukai hubungan sesama jenis... Dan sudah tak ada waktu untuk mencari yang lain'' tentu aku kaget dan menuruti perkataan Eomma begitu saja... hhhh... Yang terpenting aku dan Hae akan berbahagia.

Semua Make-Up telah terpakai dan aku sudah siap untuk menikah. Beberapa orang yang meriasku sudah melenggang keluar karena ada perlu, meninggalkanku sendiri sementara waktu. Kutatap diriku dari pantulan cermin... Wig Cokelat gelombang panjang, Make-Up, Dress pengantin yang –menurutku—panjang dan terkesan elegan. Kuhembuskan nafasku pelan dan mengambil sebuket bunga mawar putih yang ada diatas meja rias.

''Hyukkie, kau sudah-'', aku sedikit kaget tiba-tiba Donghae datang dan melihatku begitu terpukau. ''kau sangat cantik'', gumamnya setelah mendekatiku. ''dan ternyata ucapanku sebelumnya kau memang harus mengenakan Dress, Chagi'', tukasnya membuatku cemberut.

''Aigoo... Jangan cemberut begitu'', Donghae mengecup pipiku dan aku sedikit merona. ''akhirnya hari ini tiba juga...'', bisiknya sambil memeluk pinggangku dan menumpu kepalanya di bahu kananku. ''Ne, Hae-ah... Aku merasa ini seperti mimpi saja...'', balasku sembari mengusap lengan Donghae. ''Ne, Aku juga berpikiran begitu'', bisiknya lagi kemudian melepas pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuhku.

''Neomu Saranghaeyo, Lee Hyuk Jae'', ucapnya dan aku sedikit tersipu malu mendengar intonasi Donghae yang terkesan ambigu. ''Nado Saranghaeyo Lee Dong Hae'', balasku lalu Donghae mengecup keningku dan meninggalkanku sendiri karena pernikahan sudah dimulai.

.

.

.

**AUTHOR POV**

Dentingan piano mulai terdengar, seluruh undangan berdiri dan menoleh ke mempelai 'wanita' yang sudah memasuki gereja tersebut. Eunhyuk terlihat begitu cantik, ia melangkah dengan anggun didampingi sang Ayah disampingnya. Dan kemudian ia tiba di altar, disambut oleh Donghae menuntun dirinya kehadapan Pastor.

''Hadirin yang berbahagia, hari ini... Adalah hari dimana sepasang manusia akan dipersatukan dan memulai hidup baru mereka. Sukacita maupun sukaduka akan mereka tempuh dihari berikutnya... Dan semoga Tuhan menyatukan mereka, membahagiakan mereka, dan melindungi mereka...''

''Lee Dong Hae, apa kau bersedia menerima 'wanita' ini sebagai 'isteri' anda dalam sukacita maupun sukaduka?''

''Ne, saya bersedia''

''Lee Hyuk Jae, apa kau bersedia menerima pria ini sebagai 'suami' anda dalam sukacita maupun sukaduka?''

''Ne, Saya bersedia''

''kalau begitu, mempelai pria... Silahkan anda menciumi pasangan anda'', ucap Pastor itu dan Donghae mencium 'isteri'-nya disambut tepuk tangan yang begitu riuh.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan dilanjutkan pesta kecil. Acaranya berada dihalaman luas Gereja itu. ''Hyukkie Hyung~ selamat atas pernikahannya... Whooaa, Hyung kau sangat cantik~!'', seru seorang Namja mungil setelah memeluk Eunhyuk yang tengah bersenda gurau dengan Donghae dan kedua orang tua mereka.

''Gomawo Wookie... Hhh... Hyung tak sudi memakai ini jika Pastor tadi ternyata tak suka hubungan sejenis'', Eunhyuk cemberut disambut cubitan gemas oleh Namja mungil -Ryeowook- ''Aigoo~ Hyung, Kyeopta~! Tapi Hyung sangaaaatt cantik~! Hae Hyung beruntung sekali punya 'isteri' macam Hyukkie Hyung'', ucap Ryeowook dengan nada menggoda membuat beberapa yang mendengarnya terkekeh pelan.

''Yesung Hyung, apa yang Hyung lakukan hingga Ryeowook menjadi begini?'', timpal Donghae kepada Namja bermata sipit disebelah Ryeowook -Yesung- ''tak melakukan apapun kok'', balas Yesung kemudian ber-smirk kecil.

''kau ini Hyung... Bisa-bisanya me-''

**DOR**

**DOR**

''KYAAAAAA~!'', suara tembakan dan histeris beberapa undangan wanita memotong ucapan Donghae. Mereka menoleh kesekitar, dan mendapati dua orang Namja terbujur kaku dengan luka tembak dikepala. ''OMMONA~!'', Mrs. Lee kaget dan nyaris pingsan bila Mr. Lee tak menahan tubuhnya. ''SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA?!'', seru Mr. Lee penuh emosi.

Beberapa undangan panik dan mencoba pergi dari ini. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bergetar takut dipelukan masing-masing pasangan, Kedua orangtua mereka pun begitu. ''SIAPA YANG MELAKUKANNYA?! CEPAT KELUARLAH!'', Mr. Lee berseru lagi dan sesosok Namja tampan muncul disekitar semak-semak dekat dengan tempat mereka berdiri.

''A-Aiden...?'', gumam Eunhyuk melihat Aiden muncul dan menyeringai. ''A-Aiden... A-apa yang kau lakukan nak?'', tanya Mrs. Lee sedikit bergetar karena takut. ''aku hanya mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya MILIKKU Eomma'', jawab Aiden menyeringai tetap menatap Eunhyuk intens. ''jangan bilang... Kalau Hyukkie yang kau inginkan!'', cerocos Mr. Lee yang mulai emosional.

''hahahaha! Memang itu yang ku inginkan!'', Aiden menjentikkan jari dan beberapa orang berseragam hitam datang dan menyerang beberapa orang termasuk mereka -kecuali Eunhyuk- ''Hae~!'', Eunhyuk panik melihat Donghae dipukul hingga terjatuh. Ia melangkah mundur ketika Aiden mendekatinya... Hingga ia terjatuh karena tersandung.

''ternyata... Kau cantik juga bila berdandan seperti ini...'', gumam Aiden sambil mengusap wajah Eunhyuk. ''Hiks... Ai-Aiden-ah... Je-Jebal... Hiks... Hentikan semua.. Hiks... I-Ini... Kumohon...'', ucap Eunhyuk lirih disertai isakan. Aiden hanya diam... Dan melumat kasar bibir plump Eunhyuk.

''Eerrmmhh...'', Eunhyuk kembali menitikkan air mata. Ia sangat takut... Takut akan orang-orang tercintanya tersakiti... Dan orang yang ada didepannya. Aiden melepas ciuman tersebut dan meyuruh orang-orang tadi menghentikan penyerangan mereka.

''begini saja... Ikut aku atau-'', Aiden mengambil sesuatu di jasnya membuat Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya. ''-orang kesayanganmu mati?'', Aiden mengarahkan pistol kepada Donghae yang mencoba untuk berdiri setelah ditendang oleh orang tadi.

''Andwae, Aiden-ah... Jebal~'', Eunhyuk memohon dan air matanya masih mengalir. ''Uukhh... Ya! Aiden! Apa-apaan Kau Hah! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAUDARAMU?! BAHKAN KEDUA ORANGTUA-MU' HAH!'', geram Mr. Lee namun hanya dibalas seringaian oleh Aiden. ''bila kalian kedua orangtuaku dan dia adalah saudaraku, seharusnya kalian tahu apa yang ku ingin kan! KENAPA KALIAN LEBIH PERHATIAN PADA DIA! KALIAN TAK ADIL DALAM MEMBERIKAN PERHATIAN PADA ANAK KALIAN SENDIRI!'', bentak Aiden membuat Mr. Lee bungkam.

Sebenarnya Donghae tahu apa yang di ingin kan Aiden. Kembarannya ingin kasih sayang dari orangtuanya... Dan sesuatu yang ia sukai, Lee Hyuk Jae.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk yang masih berlinang air mata. ''Aiden-ah... Kumohon... Hentikan ini... Biarkan Eunhyukkie dan saudaramu berbahagia...'', pinta Mrs. Lee. ''Ck, Arasseo...'', celetuk Aiden membuat mereka sedikit lega... Namun...

''Good Bye, Lee Hyuk Jae~''

**DOR**

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya ketika dirinya tak merasakan apapun. ''H-Hyu-kkie...''

**DEGH**

Eunhyuk langsung menangis ketika melihat hadapannya adalah Donghae, yang mencoba melindungi Eunhyuk. ''H-Hae...'', gumam Eunhyuk. Semua orang kaget melihat kejadian itu sedangkan Aiden diam dengan angkuhnya.

''K-kau... Tak apa kan?'', tanya Donghae lemas sambil mengusap wajah Eunhyuk. ''H-Hae... Wa-Wae...'', Eunhyuk bergumam tak jelas dan air matanya tetap mengalir keluar. ''U-Uljima Hyukkie...'', Donghae mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk namun perlahan kesadarannya mulai menghilang dan ia limbung dihadapan Eunhyuk dengan luka tembak di sekitar bahu kanannya.

''H-Hae... Hae..'', Eunhyuk mencoba menyadarkan Donghae yang terkulai lemas akibat darah mengalir keluar menodai tuxedo yang ia pakai. Aiden yang melihatnya itu langsung menyeret Eunhyuk. ''sekarang ia milikku! Tak ada yang boleh merebutnya lagi!'', ucap Aiden dan membawa Eunhyuk pergi.

Ibunda Eunhyuk histeris akan kepergian Eunhyuk, begitu pula dengan Ibunda Donghae yang menangis melihat putranya. Ayah Donghae sudah menghubungi ambulance setelah Aiden pergi.

Donghae tetap berada diposisi itu... Matanya setengah terbuka sehingga melihat Eunhyuk dibawa pergi oleh kembarannya sendiri. 'mianhae... Hyukkie'

.

.

.

.

''AAKKHH! Aakkhh... Hiks... Oouuhhh...Hiks...'', Eunhyuk memekik kesakitan disaat Vibrator itu melesak masuk... Kenapa sakit? Karena bentuk Vibrator itu berbeda dengan yang lain. Bentuknya seperti tangan yang berkuku panjang sehingga membuat Eunhyuk kesakitan.

''Aigoo... Kau membuatku bergairah Lee Hyuk Jae'', tukas Aiden kemudian ia melepas celananya. Ia mendekati Eunhyuk dan melepas semua Sex Toys ditubuh Eunhyuk.

**JLEB**

''AAAAKKKKKHHH!'', tanpa memberi waktu Aiden langsung melesakkan juniornya dan membuat Eunhyuk langsung orgasme. ''ckckck... Segitu saja sudah keluar eoh?'', bisik Aiden dan mulai meng in-out kan junior dengan brutal.

''Hiks... Aakkh!... A-Appo... Aakkhh... Hiks.. Eemmhh... Hiks'', isak Eunhyuk disertai desahan tetap keluar dari mulutnya. Ia sangat sakit, karena hole-nya terluka akibat vibrator tadi ditambah lagi dengan junior Aiden yang menyodoknya secara brutal. ''Damn! You... Aanngghhh... Very... Tight... Oouuhh...'', racau Aiden tetap meng In-Out kan juniornya.

''AAAAAKKKHHHH!''

**CROOT**

Eunhyuk kembali Orgasme dan disusul Aiden. ''hosh... Hosh... Haaah... Haah...'', deru nafas mulai terdengar dari keduanya. Aiden mulai mengeluarkan dirinya diikuti Sperma bercampur darah Eunhyuk mengalir keluar.

''hmm... Good Boy... I Love You'', bisik Aiden dan mengecup bibir singkat Eunhyuk. Ia melepaskan ikatan pada kedua tangan dan kaki Eunhyuk. ''istirahatlah... Hingga luka-luka nya sembuh... Good Night Babe'', ucap Aiden dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk diruangan itu.

Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya, seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa akibat Namja itu. ''Hiks... Hae-ah... Mianhae.. Hiks.. Aku sudah kotor.. Hiks... Dan... Menghianatimu... Hiks... Hae...'', desis Eunhyuk disela tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

**EnD**

**A/N : eemm... Apa ngegantung? Mianhae... Aku cman kebayang ampe sini aja dan tadaa... Selesai deh... (._.)v**

**Dan JEONGMAL MIANHAE KALO GAK JELAS BANGET~! *Mewek***

**Dan info gak penting...**

**Acc ini yg ngurus ada 2, Yumi dan Vira(Eunra) tapi dibagi tugas... Yumi OneShoot dan Eunra Chaptered~**

**Vira : kamvret! Gua bagian chaptered *garuk2 lantai***

**Yumi : lha? Kan udh sepakat?**

**Vira : tapi gua berubah pikiran *deathglare***

**Yumi : tapi ini udh sah dan tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi! *unjuk kertas perjanjian***

**Vira : lu kira gampang apa bikin chaptered? Pusing tahu~ *pundung***

**Yumi : yaaah itu sih salah Eonnie-Oppa mu... Kan lu punya segudang(?) imajinasi di otak lu**

**Vira : yeee... Tapi TETEP GAK MAU~! *teriak***

**SuJu : WOOIII BERISIK!*teriak pke toa***

**Vira : Napa?! Gak suka!? *emosi***

**All Seme : IYA! Lu ganggu waktu gua!**

**Vira : Suka2 Gue Donk! Masalah Buat Lho!? *mehrong***

**Kangin : ngajak ribut nih Yeoja *kretek(?)in jari***

**Vira : Ok, siapa takut?! *smirk***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yumi : sudahlah, tinggalkan mereka yang mulai bergulat tak jelas di sini... yg pasti si Vira yg menang *lirik Vira Smack Down-in Kangin dan Donghae* *ngacir ikutan bergulat(?)***

**All Uke : Haaiissh... dua Yeoja itu... *merinding* RnR? Kamsahamnida~ *deep bow* *lambai2*... *masang taruhan(!?)***


	2. Sequel Chap 01

**HURTS {SEQUEL}**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk, AiHyuk (Aiden x Hyuk) and Others**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe Fluff At The End Part**

**Rated : T – M**

**Summary : None**

**Disclaimer : They're Belong To God But This Story Belong To Me!**

**Warning : Little Pyscho, Yaoi, Gaje, Typho, DLL**

**A/N : **

**Annyeonghaseyo…**

**WHAT THE-! Mianhae Reader-deul kalau kalian gak terima(?) cerita sebelumnya yang SANGAT menggantung. Jujur Yumi emang udh kehabisan ide buat terusin cerita sebelumnya, karena kepasitas otak Yumi sangat JAUUUHHH~ dibawah kapasitas Eunra yang mungkin hampir mencapai 1 Thera XD #PLAKK!**

**Karena bikin Reader-deul kecewa, aku buat Sequel-nya… tapi mungkin Sequel-nya ada 2 atau tidak, karena tergantung dengan kapasitas otakku (# _ _)**

**Dan niatnya aku mau publishnya pisah tapi gak jadi deh :P**

**Ok, No Flaming and Bashing! If You Didn't Like This Story, Please To Change or Close This Story! I've Warn You!**

**Happy Reading**

.

.

.

.

.

6 bulan lamanya seorang Namja manis dikurung disebuah kamar yang seluruh isinya berwarna putih. Sekarang ini ia tengah meringkuk diatas kasur dengan keadaan sedikit –atau sangat—menyedihkan. Tubuh ringkih polosnya yang penuh dengan luka lebam dan cambukan, rambut acak-acakan, matanya meredup, wajahnya terdapat bekas air mata, dan pergelangan kakinya terdapat luka yang lumayan memprihatinkan.

Kalian penasaran kenapa ia seperti itu? Well, sebenarnya ini kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh Namja manis –Eunhyuk—itu. Karena tanpa sengaja, ia memancing amarah dari seorang Aiden Lee.

.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Jam menujukkan angka 17.40 KST, suasana disebuah mansion tua terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Didalam bangunan itu, terdapat seorang Namja tampan tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya sambil mengerjakan sesuatu di ruang pribadinya. Sesekali ia menyeringai lalu merobek sebuah kertas yang ternyata sebuah foto… foto keluarganya sendiri.

Sementara itu disebuah kamar yang dijaga oleh dua orang Namja kekar diluar kamar, terlihat seorang Namja manis tengah berbaring diatas kasur dengan tatapan kosong menatap langit-langit. "tuan, sebaiknya anda makan dahulu…", tutur seorang Namja yang duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memegang nampan berisikan makanan.

Namja manis a.k.a Eunhyuk itu tak merespon. Ia tetap berada diposisi itu membuat Namja tadi menghela nafas pelan. Sebenarnya Namja itu begitu kasihan dengan keadaan Eunhyuk, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia adalah bawahan Namja tampan a.k.a Aiden, bila ia membangkang langsung tinggal nama.

Namja itu kemudian menaruh makanan tadi di meja nakas sebelah kasur dan langsung keluar setelah pamit.

BLAM

Suara pintu tertutup menggema diruangan tersebut. Eunhyuk melirik sebentar dan langsung beranjak dari atas kasur… menuju jendela kamar.

.

.

.

Aiden tengah berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk. Sesekali ia menggeram kesal dan membanting kertas tersebut saking kesalnya. Dan sebuah suara menginstrupsikan pekerjaan Aiden.

CKLEK

"Ada Apa?!", Tanya Aiden kesal. "Joesonghamnida tuan, bila saya mengganggu waktu anda… tapi—"

"Tapi Apa?! Cepatlah kau katakan!", potong Aiden ketus.

"tapi ini mengenai tuan Eunhyuk… ia… melarikan diri"

"MWO?!", seru Aiden kaget. "Bagaimana ia bias kabur?! Cepat kalian temukan dia!" titah Aiden emosi dan seorang Namja langsung beranjak melaksanakan perintah. Aiden menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi-nya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"sudah mulai berani eoh? Akan kuberi 'hukuman' kau… Nae Hyukkie", gumamnya kemudian menyeringai setan.

.

.

.

Deru nafas memecah keheningan senja yang sudah berganti malam hari disebuah hutan yang letaknya tak jauh dari mansion milik seorang Aiden Lee. Eunhyuk berhenti berlari untuk menstabilkan nafasnya lalu kembali berlari menjauhi mansion itu.

Eunhyuk kembali berhenti, ia bertumpu pada sebuah pohon besar dengan tangan kirinya untuk kembali menstabilkan nafasnya.

"YA! ITU DIA!"

DEGH

Eunhyuk menoleh sebentar dan matanya terbelalak tatkala matanya mendapati beberapa suruhan Aiden yang mengejar dirinya untuk diseret kembali ke Mansion. Setelah rasanya cukup, kembali Eunhyuk berlari.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

Perlahan kecepatan lari Eunhyuk kian melambat akibat kehabisan tenaga. 'sial…', batinnya. Dan tanpa sadar ia tersandung oleh sebuah sulur pohon yang lumayan besar.

BRUGH

Eunhyuk meringis, ia mencoba bangun namun ia terlambat karena salah satu suruhan Aiden menghentikan gerakannya. "Andwae~! Jebal jangan seret aku kembali kedalam mansion itu~!", mohon Eunhyuk. Suruhan Aiden seilas saling berpandangan dan salah satu dari mereka mendekati Eunhyuk. "Tuan… Mianhae…"

JLEB

.

.

.

Eunhyuk membuka kedua matanya yang terasa berat, kemudian ia melihat sekitarnya. 'ternyata aku kesini lagi…', batinnya setelah ia mengingat kejadian sebelumnya sebelum ia dibius. Ia mencoba bangun, namun…

"Akh!", ia meringis. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat kedua kakinya diberi sebuah kawat berduri. "sudah bangun eoh?", sebuah suara menghentikan pergerakan Eunhyuk. Namja manis itu mulai takut setelah mendengar suara dingin dari orang yang telah menculik, mengurung, dan menyakiti dirinya… Aiden Lee.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Aiden menatap tajam sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menunduk takut. "kau tahu… apa kesalahanmu?", bisik Aiden tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk. Namja manis itu hanya diam bergetar. Aiden kembali menatap Eunhyuk, kemudian tangannya mulai meraba pergelangan kaki Eunhyuk –lebih tepatnya kawat berduri yang melingkar dikedua kakinya—

SRET

"AAAKKHH!" pekik Eunhyuk kesakitan ketika Aiden dengan paksa menarik kawat tersebut hingga terlepas dari kedua kaki Eunhyuk yang sudah berlumuran darah akibat luka gores tadi.

"kau sudah memancing amarah dari seorang Aideb Lee… terimalah balasanya", bisiknya dan langsung meraup dengan kasar bibir plum pucat Eunhyuk. "ngghh…~", Eunhyuk mengerang dan air mata mulai keluar dari kedua mata Hazel-nya.

Aiden mulai meraba tubuh Eunhyuk –yang entah sejak kapan sudah Full Naked—ia mulai memelintir nipple kiri Eunhyuk dengan kasar. "Eeeemmpphh! Nnnnhhh~!", Eunhyuk mengerang kesakitan didalam ciuman mereka.

Puas dengan bibir, Aiden berlanjut ke nipple kanan Eunhyuk sedangkan tangannya beralih ke junior Eunhyuk. Dihisap dengan kuat nipple Eunhyuk sehingga timbul sensasi aneh bagi Eunhyuk. "Hiks… A-Appo… Hiks…", Eunhyuk terisak lirih.

Aiden menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sebentar Eunhyuk. "Hyukkie… You're MINE!"

JLEB

"AAAKKHHH!", Eunhyuk histeris setelah junior Aiden –yang sudah sejak kapan ia melepas celananya—menerobos secara paksa ke lubang Eunhyuk hingga sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Eunhyuk terisak pilu dan Aiden mendiamkan sebentar junior didalam diri Eunhyuk. Kemudian ia mendekati telinga kiri Eunhyuk. "it's Time To Your Punishment"

.

.

.

.

END of FLASHBACK

Eunhyuk masih meringkuk diatas kasur, membiarkan tubuh polos penuh luka miliknya terkena udara dingin AC ataupun angin malam yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela. Sesekali ia merintih kesakitan akibat luka lebam dan cambukan yang dibuat Aiden ketika mereka melakukan 'itu' sebelumnya. "Hiks… Donghae-ah… aku… ingin bebas… Hiks", gumamnya di iringi isakan miliknya… dan tak lama, ia terlelap setelah beberapa saat ia menangis.

.

.

.

Terlihat Namja Brunette berdiri di balkon rumahnya sambil menatap langit malam. "Hyukkie…", gumamnya pelan. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengabaikan hawa dingin menyerang tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut kemeja tipis dan celana panjang training miliknya.

Namja Brunette –Donghae— membuka matanya, menatap taburan bintang yang menggantung dilangit malam kemudian tangan kirinya menyentuh bahu kanannya yang terbalut perban akibat luka tembak 6 bulan yang lalu di hari bahagianya dimana pelakunya… adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Mianhae, Hyukkie… aku tak bisa melindungimu…", kembali ia bergumam begitu lirih. Sementara itu sesosok Yeoja paruh baya melihat Donghae dari celah pintu kamar. Mata Yeoja itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan kembali menutup pintu yang awalnya ia berniat melihat keadaan Donghae.

"bagaimana?", Tanya seorang Namja paruh baya setelah melihat istri-nya memasuki ruang keluarga dan kemudian duduk disebelahnya. "ia… begitu menyedihkan", jawab Mrs. Lee dilanjut dengan sebuah isakan. Mr. Lee langsung memeluk tubuh kurus sang istri. "Uljima… aku yakin semuanya akan seperti dulu kembali…", ucapnya mencoba menenangkan.

"aku tak tahu… jika Aiden sangat… membutuhkan kita… kita terlalu perhatian dengan Donghae… hingga membuat ia seperti itu…", tutur Mrs. Lee ketika teringat perkataan Aiden 6 bulan yang lalu. "aku juga menyesal karena tak memperhatikan Aiden…",balas Mr. Lee kemudian memeluk tubuh kurus Mrs. Lee.

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana, Zhoumi-sshi?"

"kami sudah menemukan lokasi tuan Aiden"

"benarkah? Dimana dia?"

Namja tinggi bersurai kemerahan bernama Zhoumi—merupakan asisten pribadi Donghae—menyerahkan sebuah foto kepada Namja paruh baya yang diketahui Aboeji Donghae yang duduk dikursi-nya. "Tuan Aiden berada disekitar perbatasan Korea Utara - Korea Selatan. Tapi maaf sebelumnya, tempat itu lumayan berbahaya bila kita kesana", jelas Zhoumi.

"soal itu, serahkan kepadaku… aku mepunyai kenalan yang berada disana… lebih baik sekarang kau bersama Donghae, melihat keadaanya…", tutur Mr. Lee dan dibungkuk hormat oleh Zhoumi sebelum beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

Donghae senantiasa berdiri dibalkon kamarnya menikmati angin musim gugur di pagi hari ini. Helaian brunette halusnya diterpa angin lembut musim gugur.

CKLEK

Suara pintu tertangkap di indera pendengarannya. "Donghae-ah", sahut seseorang dibelakang Donghae. "Aboeji-mu… bersedia untuk membawa Eunhyuk-sshi kembali", ucap Namja itu dan Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya. "Jeongmalyo Zhoumi-ah?", Tanya Donghae meyakinkan. "Gomawo Appa…", gumamnya. "kapan kita berangkat?"

"secepatnya..", jawab singkat Namja itu –Zhoumi—kemudian tersenyum.

Donghae tersenyum cerah setelah mendengar jawaban asisten sekaligus sahabat baiknya itu. 'Hyukkie… tunggu aku'

.

.

.

Namja manis a.k.a Eunhyuk keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sehelai handuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Ia membersihkan dirinya karena bau sperma hasil dari 'hukuman' yang diberikan Aiden begitu menyengat. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan melangkah menuju lemari pakaian.

TOK

TOK

TOK

"masuklah~!"

CKLEK

"Tuan, Gwenchanayo?"

"Ne, Gwenchanayo", Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis kepada Namja yang ada dihadapannya kemudian memakai pakaian santai yang sudah ia ambil. "Mianhaeyo… Eunhyuk-sshi", gumam Namja itu lirih –walau masih dapat didengar oleh Eunhyuk—

"soal apa?", Tanya Eunhyuk kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang. "soal semalam… awalnya saya berniat ingin membantu anda… tapi—"

"Gwenchanayo Henry-ah, aku tahu kau orang yang baik…", potong Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum simpul. Namja itu –Henry— mendekati Eunhyuk dan menaruh nampan berisikan sarapan yang masih hangat. "kalau begitum silahkan makan tuan", ucap Henry.

"tak usah formal bila bersamaku Henry-ah… aku sudah mengganggapmu seperti Dongsaeng sendiri", cicit Eunhyuk. "Ne, Hyukkie Hyung…"

.

.

.

AIDEN's ROOM

Aiden tengah meminum secangkir kopi hangat yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkan oleh salah satu Maid-nya… sambil melamunkan sesuatu. 'apa… yang kulakukan sebenarnya?'

PRANG

Tiba-tiba kepala Aiden berdenyut sakit. Aiden meringis kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya hingga cangkir yang ia pegang terjatuh. "tuan, anda baik-baik saja?", Tanya salah satu pengawal yang mendengar suara pecahan dari luar. "Gwe-Gwenchanayo… kau kembalilah", titah Aiden dan pengawal tadi sempat heran namun ia langsung keluar.

Aiden menatap kosong sambil memegang kepalanya… sebuah memori masa lalu mulai berputar didalam pikirannya.

_"Apa kau mencintaiku?"_

_"Ne, tentu saja Aiden-ah"_

_"kalau begitu… berjanjilah jika kita akan selalu bersama"_

_"hihihi.. kau seperti anak kecil saja"_

_"walau aku anak kecil, kau tetap mencintaiku kan?"_

_"Arra.. Arra… Aiden Lee… Saranghaeyo"_

_"Naega Jeongmal Saranghae… Spencer Lee"_

_._

_._

_"Spe-Spencer… kau…"_

_"Ai-Aiden… aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya…"_

_"menjelaskan? Apa yang akan kau jelaskan, HAH?!"_

_"Aiden, biar aku jelaskan"_

_"CUKUP! AKU MUAK DENGANMU!"_

_"…"_

_"Berbahagia sana… dengan tuan Choi itu!"_

_._

_._

_"Spe-Spencer…"_

_"A-Aidenhh… Gwe-Gwenchanayo?"_

_"Wae? Kenapa kau…"_

_"ituhh… ka-karena… a-aku…"_

_"Spencer~!"_

_"ma-masih… mencintaimu… hh.."_

_"Spencer, Kajima… Mianhae… Mianhae atas kesalahanku… Mianhae…"_

_"U-Uljima… Aidenhhh… Gwenchanayohh… Jeongmal.. hhh.. Mianhae… mem-buatmu marah… ka-karena aku…"_

_"Spe-Spencer…"_

_"Se-semoga… kau… bisahh… bahagia…"_

_"Spencer…"_

_"…"_

_"Spencer!"_

_"…"_

_"ANDWAE! SPENCER!"_

_._

_._

_"Aiden-ah, bagaimana menurutmu?"_

_"apanya Hyung?"_

_"apanya bagaimana? Menurutmu bagaimana Hyukkie? Apa dia terlihat sangat manis?"_

_"hn, begitulah… sangat manis… dan cantik"_

_"hehe…"_

_"memangnya kenapa Hyung?"_

_"sebenarnya… Hyukkie adalah tunanganku…"_

_DEGH_

_"tunangan?"_

_"Ne, ternyata Appa dan Eomma tak salah memilih… untungnya Hyukkie juga punya perasaan padaku"_

_"…"_

_"Aiden?"_

_"…"_

_"Ya! Aiden-ah!"_

_"E-eh? Wae?"_

_"kau melamunkan sesuatu?"_

_"Aniyo Hyung… sudahlah kau keluar dari kamarku"_

_"tch.. Ne… Ne.."_

_'Lee Hyukjae… Spencer Lee…'_

_'Kau Milikku!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

To Be Continued

Sequel Chap 1 selesai~

Sekali lagi maaf bgt kalo reader-deul gk terima dengan cerita menggantung sebelumnya *pundung* sesuai yag diatas tadi… mungkin aku membuat 2 chap atau lebih untuk Sequelnya… dan maaf lagi kalo Sequel-nya aneh bin gaje *pundung*

Review's Reply :

- Amandhharu0522 :

"Jeongmal Mianhae bikin Chingu kecewa (T-T) jujur aku memang udh gak ada ide buat lanjutin cerita sebelumnya hingga menggantung begitu… mungkin mengganti kesalahan aku buat Sequel-nya… sakali lagi aku minta maaf *Deep Bow* dan Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"

- NicKyun :

"sekali lagi mainhae bikin kecewa (T-T) aku gak tau kenapa aku buat FF ini berakhir yg MENGGANTUNG *pundung* soal bagaimana nasib HaeAiHyuk mungkin akan terlihat di Sequel-nya *uhuk* Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya"

- pumpkinsparkyumin :

"soal menyiksa… aku SANGAT suka menyiksa SEMUA UKE XD *dibantai All Uke* Mian bikin Chingu NYESEK bgt karena ceritanya menggantung *pundung* saol bagaimana HaeHyuk bersatu kembali… nanti ada jawabannya di Sequel-nya… Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya"

- lyndaariezz :

"ckckck… kita sehati Chingu XD #PLAKK!# Mianhae bikin kecewa… aku buat Sequel-nya… Haeppa gak mati kok :P Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya"

- MingMin :

"Ne.. Ne.. karena sebagian begitu KECEWA karena ceritanya menggantung… aku buat Sequel-nya… Haeppa gak mati kok… soal bagaimana Haeppa mendapatkan Hyukkie kembali… lihat saja nanti XD #PLAKK! Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya"

- seulrin1303 :

"Ne.. Ne.. Mianhae kalo Urie Baby Hyukkie XD kubikin disiksa sama Aiden… Alasanya? Ada di Sequel-nya di Chap berikutnya #PLAKK! Haeppa gak mati kok… saolnya aku takut kualat kalo Haeppa diceritakan meninggal *sujud2 minta maaf* XD Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya"

- nurul :

"Mianhae Chingu… aku memang udh gak ada ide lagi buat lanjutinnya (T-T) tapi sebagai permintaan maaf aku buat Sequel-nya ^^ Aiden menjadi Psikopat karena sebuah 'alasan' tertentu… Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya"

- Guest :

"JEONGMAL MIANHAE CHINGU~! *nangis kejer2* (T-T) Haeppa gak meninggal kok, cman ketembak aja… ah iya Chingu yang me-Review FF "My Lately Baby" bukan? Kalo iya, Kamsahamnida atas penilaian mengenai FujoDanshi… tapi kalo bukan… Joesonghamnida *pundung* Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya"

- AsHa Lightyagamikun Kisslicksu :

"Ne Cheonma… memang FF Pair HaeHyuk udh mulai Langka bahkan kayaknya mau punah *Huweee T-T)* akan ku usahakan melestarikan HaeHyuk-nya demi Polarise XD Kamsahamnida ata Review-nya"

SEKALI LAGI MIANHAE KARENA FF SEBELUMNYA… ^^

/Yumi Liu Anchofish/


	3. Sequel Chap 02

**HURTS {SEQUEL}**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk, AiHyuk (Aiden x Hyuk) and Others**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe Fluff At The End Part**

**Rated : T – M**

**Summary : None**

**Disclaimer : They're Belong To God But This Story Belong To Me!**

**Warning : Little Pyscho, Yaoi, Gaje, Typho, DLL**

**A/N : **

**Hello~ I'm Back Again ^^ Whoa… lumayan banyak yang me-Review… Kamsahamnida untuk Reader-deul yang me-Review FF ku yang aneh bin gaje ini ('-')**

**No Flame And Bashing! If You Didn't Like, Please To Close or Change This Story! I've Warn You!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EUNHYUK POV**

_"Hyukkie… kalau boleh tahu, siapa orang yang sangat kau sayangi?"_

_"eh? Kenapa Hyung bertanya begitu?"_

_"Gwenchana… Hyung hanya bertanya saja…"_

_"Eeemm… orang yang Hyukkie sayangi itu… Appa, Eomma, Hyung… Donghae, Aiden…"_

_"si kembar Lee orang yang kau sayangi?"_

_"Ne, Hyung… malah aku sangaaatt~ menyayangi mereka… tapi kenapa Hyung bertanya seperti itu?"_

_"…"_

_"Hyung?"_

_"E-eh? A-Aniyo… Gwenchana"_

_._

_._

Kubuka mataku perlahan dari tidurku… hhh… tanpa sadar sebuah memori masa kecilku berputar di kepalaku. 'kenapa Hyung bertanya begitu?', pikirku. Ku toleh ke arah jendela, langit agak mendung dan jam menunjukkan angka 15.07 KST… lumayan lama juga aku tertidur.

Aku melamun sambil memikirkan ucapan Hyung dulu… kenapa Hyung bertanya tentang itu? Apa mungkin…

Aaahhh! Entah kenapa rasanya pusing bila aku memikirkannya… tapi itu membuatku penasaran **-_-**

Aku bangun mengubah posisi berbaring menjadi duduk dan bersandar pada kepala kasur. Kepalaku begitu pening rasanya akibat mimpi dan apa yang kupikirkan tadi.

**END Of POV**

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang Namja Brunette –Donghae— tengah berdiri menghadap jendela kamarnya menatap langit mendung. Ia berpikir… mungkin dengan mengingat masa lalu ia bisa membawa Eunhyuk-nya kembali. "apa.. yang membuat Aiden begitu ingin memiliki Hyukkie?", gumamnya.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, tiba-tiba Donghae membelalakkan matanya. "Apa mungkin Aiden… menganggap kalau Hyukkie itu-"

"Donghae-ah! Sedang apa kau? Kajja kita berangkat!", seru seorang Namja tinggi –Zhoumi—dari pintu kamar Namja brunette itu dan membuat si empunya tersentak. "Ah, Ne Zhoumi-ah!", balas Donghae dan mengambil tas miliknya.

.

.

.

CKLEK

Suara pintu menggema membuat seseorang yang menghuni kamar sedikit kaget. "A-Aiden?", gumam penghuni kamar –Eunhyuk— "…", Namja yang membuka pintu tadi yang diketahui Aiden itu hanya diam dan menatap intens Eunhyuk… tentu yang ditatap mulai risih bercampur takut.

Aiden melangkah mendekati kasur sedikit sempoyongan dan Eunhyuk mulai mundur ketakutan walau sebenarnya ia sudah terpojok saat ini. "Hyukkie…", gumam Aiden dan mulai merangkak mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Ai-ngghh!", Eunhyuk tersentak karena Aiden tanpa izin langsung melumat kasar bibir Eunhyuk. "Eeemmhhh…", Eunhyuk mendesah dalam ciuman. Dan ia sedikit pusing ketika mencium sesuatu… bau alkohol.

SRAAKK

Kaos putih yang dipakai Eunhyuk langsung disobek oleh Aiden yang masih sibuk menyesapi bibir Eunhyuk. "aaangghh!", Eunhyuk merintih karena Aiden mengigit kuat bibirnya hingga sedikit berdarah. Lidah Aiden langsung menerobos goa hangat mulut Eunhyuk. "nngghhh~!"

Tangan Aiden tak tinggal diam. Tangan kirinya mulai bermain di area dada Eunhyuk dan memelintir dengan kasar nipple kanan Eunhyuk. "Aaakkhh! A-Appayo…", Eunhyuk terus merintih sakit dan Aiden seolah tuli tetap melanjutkan 'kegiatannya'… ia mulai membuat Kissmark di area leher putih Namja manis itu.

"eeeuunngg~! Hiks… A-Aidenhhh… Hiks…", Eunhyuk mulai terisak pilu.

Tangan berganti dengan mulutnya meraup nipple kanan Eunhyuk setelah membuat banyak kissmark yang sangat kentara dileher putih Namja manis itu. Tangan kiri Aiden mulai turun melesak masuk kedalam celana Training Eunhyuk.

"I Really Want You!", bisik Aiden tepat ditelinga kanan Eunhyuk kemudian menjilati cuping telinga Eunhyuk. "eeenggghhh~!"

.

.

"Akh… Aakkh…oouunghh…", desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir plum Eunhyuk. Sekarang mereka mulai melakukan kegiatan 'inti', dimana Donghae berada diatas sambil meng-in out kan miliknya dengan brutal. "A-Aidennhh… A-Appayo… Hiks… Je-Jebal… Hiks", mohon Eunhyuk disela isakannya.

PLAK

"Diam… dan nikmati saja!", bentak Aiden setelah menampar pipi tirus Namja manis itu. 'hiks… Jeongmal.. A-Appayo…', batin Eunhyuk lirih dan mungkin hole miliknya sudah berdarah karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengalir dari bawah.

"Akh… Akh… C-Cumming…", gumam Eunhyuk dan Aiden yang mendengar-nya menambah kecepatan(?) in out nya.

"AAAAAKKKHHHH!"

CROOT

Eunhyuk orgasme kering setelah ditumbuk bertu-tubi oleh Aiden… orgasme kering? Aah aku lupa bilang kalau Aiden sudah memberi sex toy dan memasangkannya di tubuh Eunhyuk. Seperti Cock Ring di 'miliknya', nipple massage sudah terpasang.

**_(AR : Actually, Aiden berniat ingin memberinya vibrator tapi ia batalkan karena alat itu udh aku sembunyikan XD | Aiden : *tendang Author* ganggu kegiatan gua aja lu!)_**

"Aaaaahhhh~~!", Aiden mendesah panjang bertanda ia ber-ejakulasi. Cairan Aiden melesak masuk ke dalam Hole Eunhyuk, saking banyaknya cairan miliknya mengalir keluar bercampur dengan darah Eunhyuk.

Sesaat hening menyelimuti mereka, hanya deru nafas dan isakan kecil yang terdengar diruangan itu. "Saranghaeyo…", bisik Aiden. Eunhyuk diam tak merespon tetap mengalirkan air mata di iris Hazel-nya. "Jeongmal Saranghaeyo… Spencer", bisik lagi Aiden kemudian ia ambruk disamping Eunhyuk tanpa mengeluarkan miliknya.

Eh?

Eunhyuk mengernyit saat Aiden berbisik menyebut nama seseorang. 'Spencer?', pikirnya dan tak lama ia terlelap setelah rasa kantuk menyerang dirinya yang sangat lelah.

.

.

.

Langit senja orange mulai terlihat, sebuah mobil Lamborgin berhenti didepan sebuah hutan yang sekilas terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Seorang Namja keluar dari mobil itu dari pintu kiri, di ikuti Namja lainnya yang keluar dari pintu satunya.

"tinggal memasuki hutan ini, kita akan menemukan mansion itu", celetuk seorang Namja tinggi berambut kemerahan –Zhoumi— "kau sudah siap?", tambahnya. Namja satunya menatap seoalh bertanya 'siap untuk apa?'

"hhh… untuk merebut Eunhyuk-sshi… tapi sepertinya takkan mudah karena pasti banyak yang menjaga mansion kembaran ikan cucut-mu itu", Zhoumi menjelaskan setengah meledek. "hhh… untuk itu aku sudah siap… bagaimana pun caranya…", ucap amja itu –Donghae— 'bagaimana pun caranya… asal tak mencoba melukai Aiden', tambahnya dalam hati.

"lalu Appa bagaimana?", tanya Donghae. "Beliau sedang menyiapkan 'sesuatu' dan mungkin akan menyusul", jawab Zhoumi. "baiklah… Kajja kita berangkat", tambahnya dan mereka langsung memasuki hutan gelap itu.

'Hyukkie… Tunggu Aku…'

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

A/N :

Chap 2 Sequel selesai… baiklah mungkin sepertinya agak mengecewakan -_- tapi itu terserah readers saja… apa ini bagus atau tidak karena aku nge blank saat membuatnya -_- dan mungkin ini agak pendek juga -_- *gigit kayu*

**Review's Reply :**

- pumpkinsparkyumin : "kalo seme aku buat tersiksa… malah aku yang disiksa ama All Seme soalnya itu bukan tugasku menyiksa Seme melaikan tugas Eunra yang obsesi bgt bikin Seme tersiksa XD kkk… namanya juga usaha kabur walau keadaannya buruk. Beri semangat untuk Hae buat menyelamatkan Hyukkie #PLAKK!# Soal apa hubungan Aiden dengan Spencer? Mungkin akan ku perjelas di chap berikutnya… Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"

- Haru54 : "liat nanti di Chap berikutnya… mungkin tak ada yang mati (Kurasa XD) #PLAKK! Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"

- lyndaariezz : "beri dukungan untuk Hae buat selamatkan Hyukkie XD soal hubungan Hyukkie dgn Spencer? Nanti akan kujelaskan di Chap berikutnya. Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"

- nurul. : " Mianhae karena aku buat Hyukkie menderita… tapi itu memang kerjaanku buat nyiksa Uke *Author ditendang ama All Uke* soal hubungan Hyukkie dengan Spencer akan kujelaskan di Chap berikutnya. Hae Go To The Rescue~ XD Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"

- Kim Eun Seob : "emg kasian bgt Hyukkie XD… huuuh hingu maksa #PLAK! XD Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"

- JiHyukJewel : "Chingu mau tahu kenapa Aiden berbuat kejam pada HaeHyuk? Tunggu chap berikutnya XD #PLAKK! Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"

- NicKyun : "kenapa Aiden terobsesi dengan Hyukkie karena mirip Spencer… alasannya ada di Chap berikutnya ^^ Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^ "

- abilhikmah : Ne Chingu… tapi ada suatu alas an kenapa Aiden berbuat seperti itu. Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"

- AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks : "begitulah Chingu -_- soal Lemon? Saya gak kuat nerusin -_- klo diterusin saya langsung kolaps gara2 mimisan XD dan juga niatnya mau BDSM eh tapi Hyukkie udh asah golok XD kkkk~ Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"

- Amandhharu0522 : "muehehehe *ketawa nista* kasian juga Hyukkie kubuat tersiksa XD di dalam Neraka buatan Aiden XD #PLAKK! Karena aku tak mau kualat ama Hae jadi kubuat ia masih hidup :P aku juga sependapat dengan Chingu soal akhirnya Hyukkie dgn siapa XD yang penting Happy Ending (mungkin) ^^ Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"

Baiklah… thanks untuk review-nya… walau sedikit tapi aku syukur bgt ^^ karena ada yang merespon positif tentang FF ku ^^ dan maaf ya kalo Chap ini mungkin agak mengecewakan dan GAJE bgt ^^ Kamsahamnida ^^

/Yumi Liu Anchofish/


	4. Sequel Chap 03

**HURTS {SEQUEL}**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk, AiHyuk (Aiden x Hyuk) and Others**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe Fluff At The End Part**

**Rated : T – M**

**Summary : None**

**Disclaimer : They're Belong To God But This Story Belong To Me!**

**Warning : Little Pyscho, Yaoi, Gaje, Typho, DLL**

**A/N : **

**Annyeonghaseyo~ baiklah mungkin Chap ini adalah Ending-nya… karena di Imajinasiku begitu ****_(Rdr/ER : Apaan seh Yumi -_- ?)_**** wkwkwkwk… Mianhae… Mianhae... I'm Just Kidding. Di Chap ini akan ku jelaskan siapa itu Spencer... karena beberapa Readers dan juga saudaraku ****_–yang kebetulan Fujoshi akut dan pecinta FF Yaoi XD_****— begitu penasaran ._.v**

**No Flame And Bashing! If You Didn't Like, Please To Close or Change This Story! I've Warn You!**

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah terdengar di hutan gelap yang sunyi. Suara langkah yang berasal dari kedua Namja yang melangkah di hutan ketempat tujuan mereka. "Ya, kau harus tetap waspada… siapa tahu mereka berada disekitar kita", sahut Namja tinggi yang berada disebelah Namja tampan.

"Ne, aku tahu hal itu", balas Namja tampan singkat.

Mereka –yang ternyata Zhoumi dan Donghae—melangkah lebih dalam dan gelap di hutan tersebut. Cahaya matahari sudah menghilang beberapa menit yang lalu kini berganti dengan cahaya bulan yang remang karena terhalang oleh awan diatas.

Saat mereka masih melangkah, terlihat seorang Namja bersetelan jas tengah mengawasi mereka sambil mempersiapkan sesuatu di belakang pohon besar untuk bersembunyi.

SRET

CLIK

Zhoumi menajamkan pendengarannya ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara. "Waeyo, Zhoumi-ah?", tanya Donghae ketika melihat raut wajah Zhoumi. Namja tinggi itu tak menjawab, ia menatap Donghae sebentar mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Donghae mengangguk samar dan mereka kembali melangkah.

'saatnya…', gumam Namja berjas tadi dan ia mulai membidik mereka untuk menembaki kedua orang itu… tapi…

DOR

DOR

BRUGH

Ia tewas setelah mendapat tembakan dari kedua Namja itu. "satu sudah tumbang", gumam Zhoumi. "Hae-ya, Kajja", celetuk Zhoumi dan Donghae mengikutinya sambil menaruh kembali pistol-nya kedalam saku-nya.

.

.

.

Aiden membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menyesuai kan matanya dalam penerangan kamar itu yang begitu remang. Ia menyentuh kepalanya, terasa pusing. 'hhh… apa aku terlalu banyak minum?', pikirnya dan ia menoleh kearah kanannya, terdapat seorang Namja manis yang masih terlelap.

Aiden menatap lama wajah itu… wajah yang sangat mirip dengan 'orang itu'. Perlahan ia menyentuh pipi tirus itu dan mengusapnya. Namja itu menatap kosong… pikirannya selalu kacau ketika bayangan 'orang itu' selalu muncul di kepalanya sehingga membuatnya tak terkendali… dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"eenngghh~", suara lenguhan seseorang membuatnya terusik. Ia menatap pada Namja manis itu yang mulai membuka kedua matanya. Langsung ia menjauhi tangannya dari wajah manis itu dan bersandar pada kepala kasur dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Namja manis itu –Eunhyuk— membuka matanya, kemudian meregangkan ototnya. "sudah bangun eoh?", suara datar dan dingin terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Eunhyuk. Sontak ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan menatap takut Namja yang menyahutinya.

Aiden menatap tajam Eunhyuk sedangkan yang ditatap merasa takut dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Tapi ia sedikit tersentak ketika Aiden beranjak dari kasur dan memunguti pakaian miliknya yang berserakan dilantai dan memakainya.

Seketika Eunhyuk teringat sesuatu…

"apa kau… masih mencintai-nya?", pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk membuat Aiden menghentikan aktifitas-nya. Ia berbalik dan menatap tajam Eunhyuk. "apa maksudmu?", tanya Aiden sinis. "apa kau… masih mencintai… Spencer Hyung.. Aiden-ah?", kembali Eunhyuk bertanya membuat Aiden terdiam sejenak dan mulai merasa geram. "itu bukan urusanmu!", ucapnya geram.

"apa itu benar? Jika ia… kenapa kau… begitu membenci Spencer Hyung?", lagi Eunhyuk bertanya dan membuat Aiden murka dan…

PLAK

"DIAM KAU!", bentak Aiden setelah menampar pipi Eunhyuk hingga meninggalkan bekas dan Eunhyuk meringis kesakitan. "Aiden-ah, Jebal... katakan saja...", cicit Eunhyuk sambil menatap Aiden sendu dan sedikit redup. "..."

"Aiden-ah..."

"..."

"Jebal..."

"Nde... aku masih mencintainya...", gumam Aiden lirih. Eunhyuk mengenakan selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang polos penuh luka kemudian menepuk kasur mengisyaratkan Aiden untuk duduk. "kau... bisa ceritakan? Kenapa kau membencinya?", tanya Eunhyuk pelan dan hati-hati... takut bila Aiden tersinggung nantinya.

Aiden melirik Eunhyuk tajam... kemudian menghela nafas. Menurutnya, mungkin bila menceritakan kenangan masa lalu-nya akan merasa lebih baik. "Arra...!", celetuk Aiden sedikit judes dan Eunhyuk sedikit merasa lega karena Aiden tak seperti biasanya _(yang rada Psycho)._

"kumulai dari 4 tahun yang lalu... musim dingin..."

.

.

.

.

_4 Years Ago - Winter Season_

_Langit terlihat begitu gelap karena awan menghalangi sinar mentari dan butiran salju mulai turun menyelimuti sebuah kota di Eropa... London, Inggris. Terlihat sesosok Namja bersurai Blonde Platinum tengah bersih-bersih disebuah Cafe sederhana namun terlihat nyaman –membantu pegawai yang bekerja disana— yang bernama Sky Cafe._

_"tuan, sebaiknya kami saja yang membersihkannya... lebih baik anda istirahat", sahut seorang Namja yang diketahui sebagai salah satu pegawai Cafe itu kepada Namja Blonde itu. "It's Okay... aku ingin sekali membantu kalian... lagipula, kita harus saling membantu satu sama lain kan?", balas Namja Blonde itu kemudian tersenyum polos membuat Namja tadi dan beberapa pegawai yang melihatnya sedikit bersemu. "Ba-baiklah kalau begitu... Thank You Mr. Lee", ucap Namja tadi dan mereka melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka._

_Namja Blonde itu bernama lengkap Spencer Lee, pemilik Sky Cafe yang baik dan manis. Karena sifatnya yang suka enjoy dan ramah membuat sebagian besar pelanggan yang pernah berkunjung ke Cafe miliknya sering berdatangan._

_Spencer adalah orang Korea asli yang menetap di London. Ia tinggal di London sendirian sejak berusia 15 tahun untuk meneruskan pendidikannya sedangkan kedua orangtua dan adik-nya –Eunhyuk— berada di Seoul._

_Omong-omong tentang saudaranya, ia memiliki adik yang terpaut satu tahun lebih muda darinya. Yap, adiknya adalah Lee Hyuk Jae a.k.a Eunhyuk. Mereka sangat mirip dan banyak yang menyangka jika mereka adalah saudara kembar. Spencer sangat menyayangi Dongsaengnya yang manja itu, tanpa Eunhyuk mungkin hari-harinya terasa sepi –seperti sekarang ini, walau ia rutin menghubungi keluarganya (terutama Eunhyuk)—_

_GREB_

_Spencer terperanjat kaget ketika seseorang tiba-tiba melingkarkan pinggang rampingnya, kemudian ia menoleh dan terkekeh pelan. "Aiden-ah... seperti biasa eoh?", celetuknya setelah membersihkan tumpukan piring kotor. Aiden –orang tadi yang memeluknya— tersenyum simpul kemudian mengecup sekilas pipi Spencer._

_"kau lama sekali... aku hampir mati membeku menunggumu tahu..", ucap Aiden dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat. "Nde... Mianhae, Aiden-ah... aaiishh... kapan sifat Childlish-mu hilang eoh?", tanya Spencer kemudian mencubit pipi Aiden. "biarlah, walau Childlish kau menyukainya kan?", goda Aiden dan Spencer meniup poni-nya bete. "pede sekali kau...", celetuk Spencer kemudian melepas pelukan Aiden._

_"sudahlah, kau tunggu diluar saja", tukas Spencer dan Aiden dengan ogah-ogahan melangkah keluar menuju ruang depan yang masih dihuni beberapa pegawai yang melakukan tugas masing-masing._

_10 minutes later_

_"Mianhae kalau lama menunggu Aiden-ah", sahut Spencer setelah keluar dari Pantry dan menghampiri Aiden yang tengah menikmati Cappuchino hangat di meja dekat jendela. "Gwenchana... kalau begitu, Kajja~", cicit Aiden kemudian menarik tangan Spencer lembut dan membawa Spencer keluar pergi ke suatu tempat._

_"kita mau kemana?", tanya Spencer bingung. "kita pergi kencan Chagi~", jawab Aiden kemudian tersenyum jahil dan mereka berdua menaiki mobil Audi R5 Spyder milik Aiden._

_"tuan Spencer dan tuan Aiden... mereka terlihat cocok ya?"_

_"Iya dan rasanya ingin sekali melihat mereka menikah suatu hari nanti"_

_"setelah menikah, mungkin kita bisa merekam 'acara malam' mereka"_

_"Iya, kau benar sekali~... hihihi"_

_OK, tinggalkan tiga orang Yeoja Fujoshi -yang merupakan pegawai Cafe— yang selalu memperhatikan Spencer-Aiden sebelumnya._

_Aaahh... aku lupa, siapa Aiden itu? Ia adalah Namjachingu Spencer, orang Korea yang menetap sementara di Inggris. Mereka bertemu dan saling akrab pada saat Aiden pertama kali berkunjung ke Sky Cafe._

_5 bulan selalu bersama membuat Aiden jatuh hati pada Namja Blonde itu. Awalnya Aiden takut ketika ia menyatakan perasaannya Spencer akan membencinya dan menjauhinya, namun ternyata Spencer menerima dengan tulus._

_Yaahh... hubungan mereka sudah berjalan 2 tahun lamanya dan mereka terlihat semakin romantis eoh? o.o_

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk tersenyum miris karena ia teringat pada Hyung kesayangannya. ia begitu merindukan sosok Hyung yang baik dan suka jahil itu disaat mereka bersama. Aiden menatap lurus ke pintu jendela dengan pandangan kosong... kemudian kembali bercerita...

.

.

.

.

_3 Years Ago – Summer Season_

_AIDEN POV_

_Hari ini aku membantunya mengurusi Cafe, karena musim panas sudah tiba dan banyak pelanggan berdatangan sekedar menghilangkan hawa panas dari tubuh dan tenggorokan mereka. kulihat Spencer seperti biasa melayani para pelanggan dengan santai, dan kulihat pelanggan yang teryata sepasang kakak-adik itu tertawa bersamanya._

_Omong-omong soal saudara, aku jadi teringat Donghae Hyung di Seoul. Tapi tumben sekali aku begitu rindu dengan ikan jadi-jadian itu? Padahal aku selalu bertengkar dengannya..._

_Aahh... sudahlah. Lebih baik lanjutkan pekerjaan daripada memikirkan itu. -_-_

_End of POV_

_Aiden kini berada di Pantry sekedar mengambil air dingin untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaga dan kering yang menyerang tenggorokannya. "Aiden... bisa kau bawakan pesanan ini ke no. 5?", sahut seorang Namja sambil memberikan pesanan kepada Aiden. "baiklah...", balas Aiden singkat dan langsung membawa pesanan tersebut ketempatnya._

_Ia keluar dari Pantry dan langsung menuju meja no. 5... tapi matanya tak sengaja melihat Spencer... tengah berduaan dengan seorang Namja yang ia kenali di meja yang berada disudut ruangan. 'Spencer...dan Andrew'_

_"Aniyo Aiden-ah... Mungkin Andrew hanya butuh teman bicara", gumamnya pada diri sendiri dan ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

_._

_._

_Closed Time -18.05-_

_"Thank You For Your Working Guys... Now You Can Take A Rest Tonight... See You Tomorrow~!", sahut Spencer kepada semua pegawainya. Spencer kemudian menuju kantornya untuk mengambil beberapa berkas untuk dibawa pulang. "Spencer-ah...", panggil seseorang dan Spencer menoleh. "eh? Aiden, Wae?"_

_Aiden melangkah... mendekati Spencer yang masih sibuk menaruh berkas lainnya kedalam tasnya. "apa yang kalian bicarakan?", tanya Aiden datar. "em? kalian?"_

_"Namja yang bersamamu tadi siang... Andrew?", ulang Aiden dan menatap Spencer intens. "aahh... Andrew... hanya butuh teman bicara Aiden-ah... dan bisakah... kau tak menatapku seperti itu?", jelas Spencer dan ia mulai risih karena Aiden menatapnya begitu intens... Aiden menghela nafas pelan sebentar._

_"Arasseo... kalau begitu aku tunggu kau diluar Nde?", cicit Aiden kemudian mengecup kening Spencer dan meninggalkan Namja manis itu keluar kantor. Spencer menatap Aiden yang sudah keluar dari ruangannya... dengan tatapan sendu._

_'Mianhae... Aiden...'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aiden mengepalkan kedua tangannya, meredam rasa benci dan kecewa terhadap perbuatan Spencer pada masa lalu. "lalu... apa yang terjadi... pada Spencer Hyung?", tanya Eunhyuk pelan masih setia mendengarkan cerita Aiden.

"ia... telah berkhianat..."

.

.

.

.

_2 Years Ago – Autumn Season_

_Aiden melangkah dengan lesu di taman kota. Akhir-akhir ini Spencer mulai jarang menghubungi-nya, ketika ia ke Cafe-nya salah satu pegawai bilang kalau Spencer ada urusan penting. "Spencer-ah... apa kau sesibuk itu eoh?", gumam Aiden sambil menendang kerikil kecil._

_Ia manatap langit yang sudah gelap, malam ini musim gugur akan segera berakhir dan salju akan turun malam nanti. 'apa aku ke rumahnya saja ya?', pikir Aiden. "heum... baiklah aku aka kerumahnya...", gumamnya._

_._

_._

_Night at 20.43_

_Aiden berdiri disalah satu pintu apartemen yang berada di London. Ia sedikit merapatkan jaketnya karena angin musim dingin sudah datang. Ia kemudian mengetuk pintu... namun tak ada jawaban sama sekali. "apa dia pergi?", gumamnya. Saat ia mencoba membuka, pintu itu tak terkunci. "tak terkunci? Huft... kebiasaan buruk", Aiden memasuki apartemen Spencer yang begitu remang-remang._

_"Spencer-ah...", sahutnya namun tak ada jawaban. Ia masuk lebih dalam lagi dan pendengaran menangkap sebuah suara..._

_"Aaakkhh~!"_

_ia mulai berfirasat buruk. 'suara apa itu? Perasaanku tak enak', batinnya dan mencari sumber suara tersebut._

_"Aaahh... eemmhhh..."_

_Suara tersebut berasal dari kamar Spencer. Dengan ragu, ia mendekati dan membuka pintu tersebut._

_CKLEK_

_"Spen—"_

_DEGH_

_"—cer", ia membulatkan matanya karena melihat 'kegiatan' yang dilakukan Spencer dengan seorang Namja yang ternyata Andrew yang waktu itu. Spencer dan Andrew tengah berciuman panas diatas kasur Spencer dengan selimut menutupi tubuh mereka... Aiden yakin di dalam selimut itu mereka Full Naked dan tengah melakukan itu –karena melihat baju mereka yang berserakan— "Spe-Spencer...", panggil lagi Aiden._

_Merasa terpanggil, Spencer menoleh dan matanya membulat sempurna. "A-Aiden...", gumamnya takut. "Spe-Spencer... Kau...", Aiden terbata... amarah sudah diubun kepalanya saat ini. "Ai-Aiden… aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya…", ucap Spencer takut. "menjelaskan? Apa yang akan kau jelaskan, HAH?!", bentak Aiden penuh emosi. "jadi ini... kau sama sekali tak memberi kabar... karena kau sibuk 'berhubungan' dengan Andrew, HAH?!", lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pada seorang Namja yang berada disebelah Spencer._

_"Aiden, biar aku jelaskan...", Spencer semakin takut... untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Aiden marah besar. Ia merasa bersalah... sangat... "CUKUP! AKU MUAK DENGANMU!", seru Aiden. "…"_

_Andrew yang menyaksikan ini hanya bisa terdiam tak bisa apa-apa. Mata Spencer mulai memerah sedangkan Aiden yang melihatnya pun tak perduli. "Berbahagia sana… dengan tuan Choi itu!", tukas Aiden sinis dan langsung hengkang dari tempat itu. "Hiks... Aiden... Hiks...", Spencer terisak pilu, ia amat sangat bersalah pada Aiden karena..._

_"Mianhae Spencer-ah... gara-gara perjanjian itu... kau jadi begini... aku sangat menyesal...", sahut Andrew kemudian mencoba menenangkan Namja Blonde disampingnya. "Gwenchanayo... Andrew-ah.. i-ini bukan salahmu... Jeongmal.. Gwe-gwencahan...", balas Spencer agak parau._

_Perjanjian apa yang dimaksud Andrew? Sebuah perjanjian –atau lebih tepatnya ancaman— yang dibuat oleh seorang Yeoja yang ditemui oleh Spencer di Cafe-nya... Yeoja itu mengatakan, "Akhiri hubunganmu dengan Aiden... atau kau akan mati...", yang mengetahui perjanjian tersebut hanya Andrew... sahabat baiknya sejak kepindahan Spencer sebelum ia bertemu Aiden. Andrew sempat kaget mendengar ancaman Yeoja yang dimaksud Spencer. Dan ia dengan sukarela membantu Spencer –walau ia tahu akan begini jadinya—_

_"sekarang aku harus apa? kuyakin Aiden pasti membenciku...", gumamnya lirih dan Andrew masih setia mencoba menenangkan Spencer._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Aiden menggigit bibir bawahnya mencegah butiran krystal bening yang akan keluar dari kelopak matanya. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya mencoba menenangkan Aiden –dengan perlahan tentunya—

"a-aku sangat me-menyesal... karena tak mendengar penjelasannya waktu itu..."

.

.

.

.

_2 Years Ago – Night At Winter Season_

_2 minggu berlalu hubungan Aiden dan Spencer sudah retak bagaikan kaca yang rapuh. Aiden jarang mengunjungi Cafe Spencer dan rumahnya membuat Namja Blonde itu terpuruk._

_Saat ini Spencer melangkah sendirian di jalanan. Ia mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikiran dengan jalan-jalan tak peduli dengan cuaca yang bisa dikatakan tak bersahabat. Badai salju mulai mendatangi London namun Spencer tetap melangkah sambil merapatkan jaket temal miliknya._

_Matanya tak sengaja menangkap siluet seorang Namja yang tengah duduk dihalte bus sambil memainkan Smartphone. 'Aiden...', batinnya._

_Spencer mendekati Aiden yang masih setia dengan Smartphone-nya. "Aiden...", panggilnya pelan dan Aiden menoleh. "kau...", Aiden menatap sinis membuat Spencer kian bersalah. "Aiden... aku..."_

_"sudahlah... tak usah kau jelaskan... lebih baik kau pergi bersama tuan Choi itu... tch!", potong Aiden ketus dan mulai menyeberangi jalan yang mulai tertutup salju. Spencer menatap sendu Aiden... dan..._

_DEGH_

_"AIDEN, AWAS~!", pekik Spencer dan ia berlari mendekati Aiden lalu mendorong tubuh Namja tampan itu sekuatnya menghindari..._

_CKIITT_

_BRUGH_

_...Sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat. Aiden bangun dari jatuhnya karena Spencer mendorongnya hingga jatuh. 'tadi itu... suara mobil kan?', pikirnya..._

_DEGH_

_Ia membulatkan matanya dan segera menoleh ke arah belakang. "... SPENCER!", serunya dan ia berlari mendekati tubuh Spencer yang sebelumnya tertabrak mobil –yang sudah kabur— terpental agak jauh... wajah Namja blonde itu sudah bersimbah darah karea luka yang keluar dari dahinya dan mulutnya. "Spe-Spencer…", panggil Aiden terbata._

_"A-Aidenhh… Gwe-Gwenchanayo?", balas Spencer pelan. "Wae? Kenapa kau…", Aiden tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena melihat keadaan Spencer. "ituhh… ka-karena… a-aku…", suara Spencer kian melemah membuat Aiden panik tak main. "Spencer~!"_

_"ma-masih… mencintaimu… hh..", lanjut Spencer... matanya meredup dan nafasnya mulai memendek. "Spencer, Kajima… Mianhae… Mianhae atas kesalahanku… Mianhae…", sesal Aiden kemudian memeluk tubuh kurus Spencer tak perduli noda dan bau darah yang menyengat dihidungnya dan jaketnya._

_"U-Uljima… Aidenhhh… Gwenchanayohh… Jeongmal.. hhh.. Mianhae… mem-buatmu marah… ka-karena aku…", Spencer tersenyum lemah kemudian tangan kirinya mencoba menyentuh pipi Aiden. "Spe-Spencer…"_

_"Se-semoga… kau… bisahh… bahagia…", kata Spencer dan perlahan ia menutup matanya... dan tangan kirinya jatuh begitu saja. "Spencer…", panggil Aiden namun tak ada jawaban. "…"_

_"Spencer!", Aiden kembali mencoba memanggil Spencer... namun hasilnya sama. "…"_

_"ANDWAE! SPENCER!", Aiden menjerit dan ia mulai menangis sambil memeluk tubuh Spencer yang sudah tak bernyawa. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sebuah senyuman diwajah Spencer. Ia mengecup kening Spencer begitu lama dengan air mata yang masih mengalir._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Eunhyuk menitikkan air matanya. Yaaah kabar kematian Spencer sudah sampai padanya dan kedua orangtuanya. Waktu itu ia menangis sejadi-jadinya dikamar dan mengurungkan diri selama seminggu penuh hingga Donghae datang dan menenangkannya.

"seandainya... aku mendengarkannya... pasti takkan begini jadinya... a-aku... memang bodoh... sangat... bodoh...", kali ini ia tak dapat membendung lagi air matanya. Ia menangis dalam diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa ragu, Eunhyuk memeluk Aiden. "A-apa yang kau—"

"tenanglah... aku ingin mencoba menenangkanmu...", bisik Eunhyuk. Aiden terdiam sejenak dalam pelukan Eunhyuk. "setelah mendengar ceritamu... aku yakin, Spencer Hyung masih mencintaimu... walau kau sudah membuatnya terluka... tapi pada akhirnya ia menyelamatkanmu dari maut... dan mengatakan... kalau ia masih mencintaimu...", Eunhyuk kembali berbisik sambil mengusap punggung Aiden.

"aku bukan Spencer Hyung... tapi aku akan selalu berada disisimu... agar kau tidak terpuruk akan kepergian Spencer Hyung...", Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya dan tersenyum tulus. "tapi... aku juga sudah melukaimu... dan memisahkanmu dari Donghae Hyung... aku memang egois eoh? Aku sangat menginginkanmu karena kau sangat mirip dengannya", Aiden menyahut setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"aku tahu... aku begitu membencimu sebenarnya... tapi sebenarnya kau orang yang baik... hanya saja... hatimu sudah sekian lama berada dalam kegelapan hingga membuatmu seperti ini...", jelas Eunhyuk tetap dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Mianhae... Hyukkie...", gumam Aiden dan tak lama ia tertidur dalam pelukan Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang masih berlinang air mata. Eunhyuk mengecup sekilas kening Aiden dan mencoba memindahkan tubuh Aiden dengan posisi berbaring disebelahnya.

Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah kaca lemari didepannya... kemudian tersenyum. "kau tahu Hyung... Aiden... masih mencintaimu... walau aku selalu disiksa olehnya karena perasaannya yang gelap itu...", gumam Eunhyuk tetap menatap pada cermin... atau lebih tepatnya pada sesosok bayangan Namja blonde yang berada disebelah bayangan dirinya.

"Hyung... begitu ingin Aiden bahagia kan? Akan kucoba... dan mungkin.. Hae akan membantuku...", gumamnya lagi kemudian tersenyum... begitupula sosok Namja blonde tersebut... tersenyum tulus kemudian menghilang perlahan dalam cermin itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**_"Eunhyuk-ah!"_**

**_"Hae-ah..."_**

**_"Bogoshippeo... Jeongmal..."_**

**_"Na-Nado Hae... Hiks... Nado Bogoshipeo.. Hiks..."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Mianhae... Hyungie..."_**

**_"kau tahu... perbuatanmu sudah tak bisa dimaafkan Aiden-ah..."_**

**_"Ne Hyung... aku tahu... Mianhae... Hyung atau Aboeji... boleh menghukumku..."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Aiden..."_**

**_"jadi... beginikah... rasanya menjelang ajal...?"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"Mianhae Hyukkie... Hae Hyung... aku... membuat kalian terpisah begitu lama..."  
"Aiden..."_**

**_"Mianhae... karena ke egoisan ku... membuat kalian begitu menderita..."_**

**_"Ne... Hiks... Gwenchanayo Aiden-ah..."_**

**_"Gomawo... selama ini... Hyungie... Hyukkie..."_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_"Heeii... Fishy Brother~!"_**

**_"hhh... kau tahu, kau itu sebenarnya curang... karena sudah 'merebut' Hyukkie-ku... sehingga ia memiliki anakmu... sudah begitu kembar pula"_**

**_"tapi... baik aku maupun Hyukkie akan merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati.. dan kau tahu... namanya sama denganmu... dan 'dia'..."_**

**_"semoga kau bahagia disana... Nae Dongsaeng"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**To be Continued**

A/N :

Chap 3 selesai~ *tebar menyan(?)* baiklah Chap berikutnya adalah Last Chapter... diatas adalah sepenggal teaser untuk Next Chap nya. Begitulah penjelasanku tentang Spencer... Mianhae klo gak nyambung bgt -_- *pundung* jujur... aku agak pusing menulisnya dan tada~ seperti ini lah hasilnya -_-

Review's Reply :

- nurul. : Mianhae klo chap sebelumnya pendek... Chap ini Spencer adalah Hyungnya Hyukkie ^^ mueheheh aku memang terobsesi untuk menyiksa all UKE XD *ketawa nista* Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^

- Haru54 : beri Haeppa dukungan untuk selamatkan Hyukkie XD Spencer adalah Hyungnya Hyukkie ^^ Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^

- NicKyun : ^^ Spencer adalah Hyungnya Hyukkie dan dia adalah Namjachingunya Aiden ^^ Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^

- AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks : Mian Chingu karena pendek dan bikin Hae lelet XD biar Hyukkie disiksa terus alasannya *digampar Hyukkie* XD liat Chap berikutnya ^^ Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^

- Kim Eun Seob : aahh Chingu ada2 aja XD Kamsahamnida atas review-nya ^^

- pumpkinsparkyumin : Nde, Hae berpikir klo Hyukkie pengganti Spencer (yg notaben adalah Hyungnya) dan kubuat Aiden mabuk dan langsung 'melahap' Hyukkie XD Spencer meninggal karena tertabrak mobil =_= Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^

- lyndaariezz : Mianhae Chingu blom puas bacanya XD Spencer bukan kembarannya Hyukkie melainkan Hyungnya ^^ Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^

- lee ikan : Mian menunggu lama ^^ Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^

- Anonymouss : aku buat Ai x Hyuk karena rada galau saat SS5 Taiwan dmana Hae dengan sexy dancer -_- klo soal apa Hae akan menembak Aiden... sepertinya takkan terjadi... karena Hae masih sayang dengan adik kembarnya.. Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^

- Guest : Mian Chingu... aku sengaja buat Aiden yang 'melakukannya' XD #PLAKK! soalnya aku galau tentang Hae dgn Sexy dancer di Taiwan (udh lama cuuyy!) -_- Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^

Kamsahamnida To All Readers and Silent Readers... kalo ada salah kata atau penulisan... Joesonghamnida *bow*

/Yumi Liu Anchofish/


	5. Sequel Chap 04 Last

**HURTS {SEQUEL}**

**Author : Yumi Liu Anchofish**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk, AiHyuk (Aiden x Hyuk) and Others**

**Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe Fluff At The End Part**

**Rated : T – M**

**Summary : None**

**Disclaimer : They're Belong To God But This Story Belong To Me!**

**Warning : Little Pyscho, Yaoi, Gaje, Typho, DLL**

**A/N : **

**"Annyeonghaseyo~ *lambai2* bagaimana kabar kalian? Apa sehat selalu? ^^ mianhae Readers karena Hiatus kamii yang mungkin agak lama... sebulan yang lalu aku ke Jepang karena Appa-ku bertugas disana selama satu bulan penuh jadinya sekeluarga ikut deh ._.v dan juga sekalian mampir ke Taiwan sekedar jalan-jalan dan akhirnya aku buat Eunra ngambek XD kkk~"**

**Langsung saja...**

**No Flame And Bashing! If You Didn't Like, Please To Close or Change This Story! I've Warn You!**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"hmm... sepertinya... kita terkepung Hae-ya..."

"Yaahh... bisa bilang begitu..."

Dua orang Namja yang diketahui Zhoumi dan Donghae tengah dikepung oleh puluhan Namja berjas lengkap dengan senjata. Zhoumi dan Donghae sudah tiba di Mansion milik Aiden yang dijaga –mungkin—sekitar 50 orang atau lebih.

Minimnya cahaya membuat mereka berdua sedikit kesulitan untuk menyerang. "Hae... You Ready?", bisik Zhoumi. "Always Zhoumi-ah...", balas Donghae dan mereka...

DOR

DOR  
DOR

Zhoumi menembak tiga Namja berjas dengan cepat kemudian mereka berpisah. "tangani bagianmu Hae-ya!", seru Zhoumi kemudian kabur menuju hutan di ikuti rombongan Namja tadi meninggalkan Donghae beserta beberapa Namja lainnya. Donghae menatap remeh beberapa Namja yang berada didepannya. "apa yang kalian tunggu eoh? Serang aku...", sahut Donghae menantang dan tanpa ba-bi-bu dua orang Namja langsung mengayunkan pedang mereka.

Donghae menghindar begitu gesit, kedua tangannya mulai terulur mengambil pisau dikantung celananya dan...

JLEB

JLEB

BRUGH

Donghae menikam dua Namja tadi tepat di jantungnya. Ia menatap tajam Namja lainnya yang mulai membidik dirinya.

DOR

DOR

Donghae gesit menghindar, diambil pistol miliknya disaku-nya dan membalas tembakan tersebut.

DOR

BRUGH

"Satu lagi tumbang... tinggal 17 orang lagi...", gumamnya. "tch segitukah kemampuan kalian?", sahut Donghae dengan sinis membuat 17 Namja itu geram. "Jangan Sombong Bocah!", seru salah satu dari 17 Namja itu dan mereka langsung menyerang Donghae.

.

.

Aiden melihat pertarungan kakak kembarnya dari balkon mansion miliknya. Samar ia menyeringai melihat keadaan kakak kembarnya yang sepertinya agak kewalahan melawan anak buahnya. "kita lihat nanti... siapa yang akan menang, Nae Hyungie...", gumamnya dan ia melangkah masuk kedalam.

Aiden mengambil dua samurai miliknya didalam kotak panjang yang tersimpan diatas lemari sebelumnya. Lalu ia membawa kedua samurai itu menuju keluar mansionnya.

Sementara itu diruangan lainnya, Eunhyuk menatap sendu bercampur khawatir ke arah jendela kamar. Sebelumnya ia mendengar sebuah suara teriakan seorang Namja yang memanggil seseorang diluar mansion...

Teriakan itu 'Hae-ya'...

"H-Hae...", gumamnya lirih dan ia mencoba beranjak dari kasur menuju ke arah pintu. Dengan menahan rasa sakit pada luka kakinya ia melangkah dan kemudian membuka pintu tersebut.

CKLEK

Eunhyuk tersentak karena didepannya ada seorang Namja imut yang diketahui bernama Henry yang kebetulan ingin kekamar tersebut. "Hyung ingin kemana?", tanya Henry. "a-aku ingin keluar..."

"Andwae Hyung! Diluar berbahaya! Hyung tak boleh keluar dari rumah ini!", ucap Henry sambil mencoba menahan Eunhyuk untuk keluar kamar. "tapi... Henry-ah... dia... Donghae... ada diluar.. a-aku ingin bertemu dengannya...", Eunhyuk berkata lirih dan matanya mulai memerah.

Henry merasa iba dan kasihan pada Eunhyuk. Selama ini hanya dirinya yang mengurus Eunhyuk sejak Aiden membawanya. Ia sering mendengar Eunhyuk mengigau kan dan menceritakan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Donghae.

"Hyung, Uljima...", gumam Henry pelan kemudian memeluk tubuh kurus Namja manis itu. Air mata Eunhyuk perlahan keluar mengalir diwajah putihnya yang agak tirus... ia menangis dalam diam.

.

.

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh...", deru nafas tak beraturan berasal dari Namja brunette yang tak lain adalah Donghae. Tenaga terkuras lumayan banyak karena melawan 17 Namja yang kini sudah tumbang olehnya.

"kau selalu hebat dalam beladiri Hyung..."

Donghae membulatkan matanya dan ia langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara tadi. "Aiden..."

"sudah lama tak berjumpa setelah insiden itu... Nae Hyungie...", ucap Aiden kemudian menyeringai setan. "kau... dimana Hyukkie? Dan apa yang kau perbuat padanya selama ini?", tanya Donghae datar namun terkesan dingin... matanya menatap tajam Aiden yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan jarak sekitar 5 meter dari Donghae berpijak.

"kau... ingin tahu dimana Hyukkie? Setidaknya ia berada ditempat aman... dan yang kuperbuat padanya... khuhuhuh...", Aiden tertawa pelan seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan langsung ia berlari menuju Aiden.

SYUNG

Pukulan Donghae dihindar dengan mudahnya oleh Aiden. "Calm Down... ini tak menyenangkan bila kau hanya menggunakan kedua tanganmu itu...", sahut Aiden datar kemudian memberikan samurai yang ia bawa sejak tadi.

"Okay... Now We Can Start It..."

.

.

"hmm... lumayan melelahkan...", gumam seorang Namja tinggi sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel dibajunya. Ia melangkah dengan santai keluar dari hutan... meninggalkan 30 Namja yang terbujur kaku oleh Namja tinggi itu.

"haahh... pedangku sepertinya akan tumpul karena terlalu menebas...", kembali ia bergumam saat melihat banyak darah melumuri pedangnya dan ia hanya menghela nafas pelan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Zhoumi berhenti melangkah karena ia merasa ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasi dirinya saat ini. 'ada orangkah?', pikirnya dan ia kembali melangkah.

SRAAK

SRAAK

Zhoumi siap dengan pistol ditangan kirinya dan mengarahkan ke arah semak-semak disebelah kirinya.

Ciit.. Ciit..

"tch, ternyata hanya seekor tupai...", gumamnya pelan [_Me : Mianhae, aku gak tau suara Tupai kayak gimana -_- _]

SYAT

BRUGH

"!", Zhoumi kaget karena seseorang dengan tia-tiba menubruk dirinya hingga terjatuh. "Aaiisshh...", ia meringis pelan karena kepalanya sedikit terhantam dengan tanah. "Diam... atau kau akan kubunuh...", celetuk seseorang –diatas Zhoumi—

Zhoumi menatap seorang Namja yang berada di atasnya. Namja itu bersurai cokelat cerah, berobsidian caramel gelap, kulitnya putih bersih, memakai masker hitam, dan tentu berpakaian hitam. "tch, biar kutebak... kau pasti suruhan Namja cucut itu...", desis Zhoumi.

"diam kau!", Namja itu menggeram karena Zhoumi dengan seenaknya menyebut bos-nya dengan sebutan ikan cucut –padahal didalam hatinya ia sangat setuju dengan desisan Zhoumi ("-_-)—

DUAKK

"Ugh!", Namja itu meringis karena Zhoumi dengan tiba-tiba menendang perutnya hingga Namja tinggi itu bebas. "jadi... kita mulai sekarang?", celetuk Zhoumi menantang. "hmp.. baiklah.. Let's Start It!"

.

.

"Hosh.. Hosh..."

Aiden menatap garang sang kakak didepannya, begitupula dengan Donghae. Aura mencekam menyelimuti mereka berdua yang masih bertarung satu sama lain. Kondisi mereka bisa dikataka seimbang... Aiden mendapat luka tebas disekitar tangan dan kaki, begitupula dengan Donghae.

"perkembanganmu dalam memainkan pedang... sudah melesat jauh.. Aiden-ah... kau sudah hebat...", sahut Donghae. "tak usah memujiku...", celetuk Aiden malas dan ia kembali menerjang Donghae.

Donghae menangkis serangan Aiden, suara gesekan pedang yang begitu nyaring tak mengganggu mereka. "tch!", Aiden berdecak kesal karena Donghae bisa menahan serangannya... Lalu ia kembali mundur.

"kenapa? Apa kau sudah menyerah Aiden?", tanya Donghae datar. "tidak akan...", balas Aiden dingin.

Sementara itu, Eunhyuk menatap khawatir lewat jendela. Ia melihat pertarungan mereka sejak awal. "Hae... Aiden...", gumamnya lirih. "Hyung, Eottokhe? Aku harus bagaimana?", ia menatap langit malam tanpa cahaya bulan maupun bintang-bintang yang biasanya menggantung indah disana.

Kembali ke kembar Lee...

Suara benturan pedang terus terdengar. Aiden maupun Donghae tak mau mengalah. Donghae menatap tajam Aiden... namun matanya tak sengaja melihat sosok Eunhyuk dari jendela. 'Hyukkie...'

JLEB

Donghae membulatkan matanya...

TES

TES

Setetes darah mulai jatuh... Aiden menusuk perut Donghae...

"Uhuk!", darah kembali keluar dari mulut Donghae. "A-Aiden...", Donghae berdesis sangat pelan dan menatap obsidian Onyx kelam Aiden. "kau... kalah... Hyungie..."

"Do-Donghae...", Eunhyuk shock ketika melihat Donghae yang sudah ambruk. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia langsung keluar kamar dan menuju pintu keluar mansion.

Didorong pintu mansion dengan keras dan Eunhyuk berlari keluar mengabaikan rasa sakit yang mendera pada kaki maupun tubuhnya. "DONGHAE~!", serunya mendekati mereka.

Aiden melirik tajam Eunhyuk, ditarik pedang dari tubuh Donghae dan menatap Eunhyuk. "kau.. seharusnya tak keluar...!", ucap Aiden dingin. Eunhyuk berhenti berlari dan kini jaraknya hanya sekitar 1 meter dari tempatnya.

"Aiden... kumohon... hentikan semua ini...", cicit Eunhyuk. "hentikan? Kau bilang hentikan? Hahahah! Kau lucu sekali Hyukkie...", sahut Aiden sarkastik. "..." Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya... entah dari siapa, ia medapat sebuah bisikan...

"Aiden... apa kau... masih mengingat janjimu...?", Eunhyuk berucap lirih. Aiden mengernyit. "janjimu... pada Spencer Hyung...", kembali Eunhyuk berucap. Aiden terdiam sejenak, dan ia merasakan rasa sakit pada kepala karena sebuah memori masa lalu mulai berputar.

.

**_"Aiden~!"_**

**_"apa sih?!"_**

**_"ketus sekali kau... kalo begitu aku tak mau bicara denganmu"_**

**_"e-eeh.. Mianhae Spencer-ah~ aku sibuk dengan tugasku.."_**

**_"alasan saja..."_**

**_"Mianhae~~!"_**

**_"Aiisshh.. iya iya.."_**

**_"ada apa memanggilku...?"_**

**_"ah iya... hanya ingin bilang..."_**

**_"iya?"_**

**_"kita sudah lama bersama... bisakah kau berjanji padaku?"_**

**_"janji apa?"_**

**_"berjanji kalau kau bahagia dan selalu menyayangi Hyungmu.."_**

**_"Eeh? Apa kau akan pergi?"_**

**_"Aniyo... aku hanya ingin kau berjanji saja.. soalnya kau dan Donghae selalu bertengkar hanya alasan sepele..."_**

**_"eemm... bagaimana yaa?"_**

**_"heeumm...!"_**

**_"Ne Ne.. aku berjanji.. I'm Promise~!"_**

**_"Ja~ Janji kau harus menyayangi, mencintai, mendukung, dan melindungi Hyungmu dalam suka cita maupun duka..."_**

**_"Aiisshh.. Ne... Ne.. kau cerewet sekali seperti Halmeonie"_**

**_"YA!"_**

.

"Spe-spencer...", Aiden merasa sesak di dadanya, ia telah mengingkari janjinya pada Spencer. Donghae yang masih setengah sadar dengan sisa tenaganya, ia mencoba berdiri dan...

BUAGH

Memukul Aiden hingga dirinya tersungkur. "hosh.. hosh.. Uhuk... haahh..", Donghae memegang luka pada perutnya sambil mengatur nafasnya. "Do-Donghae...", Eunhyuk bergumam lirih.

"Eunhyuk-ah!", Donghae mencoba memanggil Eunhyuk seperti biasanya. Eunhyuk menitikkan air matanya kemudian segera memeluk tubuh Donghae. "Hae-ah..."

"Bogoshippeo.. Jeongmal...", bisik Donghae sambil mengelus punggung Eunhyuk. _"Na-Nado Hae... Hiks... Nado Bogoshipeo.. Hiks..."_, balas Eunhyuk sesegukan.

.

.

Di lain tempat

Zhoumi mengatur nafasnya setelah berhasil menghindar serangan dari seorang Namja asing. "tch, tidak kena sama sekali..", gumam Namja asing itu. Zhoumi mulai mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Namja itu...

DOR

DOR

Namja itu menghindar begitu cepat dan langsung berlari kearah Zhoumi dan...

SYAT

"sssttt...", Zhoumi mendesis pelan ketika tebasan pedang Namja itu mengenai lengan kirinya. "hmp... kena juga...", gumam Namja itu dan langsung menghilang dihadapan Zhoumi. 'tch, kemana dia?', batin Zhoumi. Matanya menerawang mencari keberadaan Namja itu.

ZRATT

SYAT

"Uukkhh!", Zhoumi meringis sakit. Namja itu menyerang Zhoumi pada kaki dan punggung-nya."ternyata... dia seorang asasin eoh?", gumam Zhoumi pelan.

SYAT

"!", Zhoumi kembali meringis saat Namja itu menebas perut Zhoumi.

BRUGH

"Kkkhh~!", Zhoumi mengerang sambil memegang perutnya yang terluka –walau tak terlalu parah— Namja itu datang dengan tiba-tiba dihadapan Zhoumi. Ia melangkah pelan mendekati Zhoumi dan...

DUAK

Menendang Zhoumi hingga Namja tinggi itu terlentang. 'sial...', Zhoumi memaki dirinya karena ia telah kalah. "kau... kalah... Gege..."

Eh?

.

.

.

ZHOUMI POV

Apa aku salah dengar? Apa tadi ia menyebutku 'Gege'...? kutatap langsung iris Caramel gelap miliknya yang memancarkan kebencian... rindu dan menyesal? Dan mataku beralih ke sebuah kalung yang melingkar dilehernya...

Tunggu dulu... kalung itu...

"He-Henry...", gumamku tak sadar. Namja itu hanya diam membisu sambil menatapku dengan tatapan kosong saat ini. "apa kau benar-benar Henry...?", sekali lagi aku menyahutinya namun hasil nya sama saja... tak ada jawaban.

Sekian lama keheningan menyelimuti kami... akhirnya Namja itu menyahuti. "kenapa... waktu itu... Gege pergi?", ia bertanya lirih. Pergi? Waktu itu? Aku sama sekali bingung dengan apa yang ia ucapkan saat ini. "kau masih ingat... di China, 3 tahun yang lalu..."

Sekilas, sebuah ingatan masa lalu mulai berputar di kepalaku...

Aku ingat, 3 tahun yang lalu di China... aku terpaksa harus pergi ke Seoul karena suatu alasan... meninggalkan seseorang yang kucintai... pada saat China dilanda masalah.

.

**_"Gege~! Bagaimana ini?!"_**

**_"tenanglah Henly... tenangkan dirimu.."_**

**_"bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Aku tidak rela kau pergi meninggalkanku!"_**

**_"Henly, dengarkan aku! Percayalah... suatu saat nanti aku pasti kembali!"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"percaya padaku... kumohon..."_**

**_"Gege... Hiks..."_**

**_"Maaf Henly... Maaf..."_**

_._

"aku... menunggumu selama itu... menunggu kabarmu... menunggu kau kembali... tapi pada akhirnya... kau kembali... sebagai musuhku...", Namja yang diketahui Henry itu terus bermonolog dan Zhoumi masih setia mendengarkan. "kau tahu... rasanya begitu sakit karena tak ada kabar sama sekali darimu... itu membuatku tersiksa... sejak kematian orangtuaku.. hanya kau... yang telah mengisi hari-hariku..."

"tapi... kau meninggalku dengan seenaknya...! kau mengambil keputusan yang membuatku sakit! Aku... aku membencimu! A-aku.. Hiks... Hiks...", Henry jatuh terduduk kemudian memeluk kedua kakinya sambil sesegukan. Zhoumi melihat Henry kini merasa bersalah... selama ini ia tak pernah mengabari Henry dan dengan seenaknya ia harus meninggalkan Henry seorang diri.

Zhoumi bangkit dan mendekati Henry dengan susah payah. Kemudian ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Henry. "Maaf... Henly-ah... kau boleh membenciku... bahkan membunuhku sekalipun... karena kesalahan yang kubuat waktu itu... tapi... aku masih mencintaimu...", bisik Zhoumi pelan.

"Wo Ai Ni... Henly...", Zhoumi mengeratkan pelukannya dan Henry membalas pelukan Namja tinggi itu. "Wo Ai Ni.. Gege..."

.

.

"cepat borgol mereka dan masukkan mereka kedalam mobil!", titah Mr. Lee pada bawahannya dan dibalas dengan bungkukkan patuh dari bawahannya. Pertarungan telah selesai, Mr. Lee datang setelah mendatangi penjaga Korea Utara yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari Mansion milik Aiden sekedar untuk memberi _'izin yang halus'_.

Aiden masih terbaring di tanah... menatap langit gelap dengan tatapa kosong. Pikirannya menerawang masa lalu nya pada Spencer... dan yaahh.. mungkin, ia telah membuat Spencer kecewa.

Donghae menatap Aiden yang masih terbaring ditanah. Ia menatap manik Aiden yang memancarkan sebuah kehampaan dalam diri Aiden. Ia berjongkok dan menepuk pelan pipi sang adik kembar. "Aiden..."

"Mianhae... Hyungie...", Aiden berceletuk sambil memejamkan matanya. "kau tahu... perbuatanmu sudah tak bisa dimaafkan Aiden-ah...", ucap Donghae kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan mengusap pelan pucuk kepala Aiden. "Ne Hyung... aku tahu... Mianhae... Hyung atau Aboeji... boleh menghukumku..."

Donghae menatap miris adiknya... hanya perasaan rindu yang bercampur keegoisan dapat membuat adik kembarnya menjadi seperti ini. Eunhyuk ikut berjongkok dissebelah kiri Aiden, digenggam erat tangan Aiden yang sedikit berdarah karena luka tebasan sebelumnya. "kau tahu... mungkin.. Spencer Hyung akan memaafkanmu..."

"kuharap begitu... aku... sudah membuatnya kecewa... mungkin", lirih Aiden. Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis dan mengecup kening Aiden. "kuyakin... Spencer Hyung tak kecewa padamu...", ucapnya kemudian.

"Donghae-ah... angkat adikmu dan masukkan dirinya kedalam mobil", titah sang Ayah dan Donghae segera mendirikan(?) Aiden. "Hyukkie-ah.. kau duluan saja Ne?", sahut Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk patuh. Donghae membopong Aiden menuju mobil milik Ayahnya... Namun...

DUAR

Sebuah ledakan terdengar oleh mereka yang berada di halaman Mansion. "Tuan, serangan dari pasukan Korea Utara", lapor seorang Namja kepada Mr. Lee. "Mwo? Kalau begitu, cepat semuanya pergi dari sini!" seru Mr. Lee dan bawahannya bergegas mengikuti perintahnya. "Hyukkie! Kau dimana!", Donghae memanggil Eunhyuk yang entah kenapa Namja manis itu tiba-tiba menghilang didepannya.

"Hyung.. di-dia disana...", celetuk Aiden setelah melihat sekeliling. Eunhyuk terbaring lemas ditanah karena terlalu lama menahan rasa sakit pada lukanya... kini tubuhnya terasa kaku dan begitu nyeri.

Aiden melirik ke arah semak-semak... dan matanya membulat sempurna.

BET

"AIDEN!", seru Donghae saat Aiden dengan tiba-tiba berlari –dengan sempoyongan— ke arah Eunhyuk...

DOR

Dan Donghae ikut membulatkan matanya. "A-Aiden...", Eunhyuk menatap Aiden shock. "kau... tak apa-apa?"

Aiden terkena tembakan tepat dijantungnya dari seseorang yang ternyata dari pasuka Korea Utara.

BRUGH

Ia langsung ambruk dan kembali menatap langit gelap. "Aiden...", Eunhyuk menutup mulutnya.. ia masih Shock dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. "jadi... beginikah... rasanya menjelang ajal...?", Aiden bergumam lirih... darah segar mulai keluar dari mulutnya.

Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan Aiden dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir. "...", ia berjongkok disamping Eunhyuk. "Hyung... kau... jelek disaat menangis...", ucap Aiden setengah bercanda dan Donghae tertawa lirih. "sudahlah... Aiden-ah..."

"Mianhae Hyukkie... Hae Hyung... aku... membuat kalian terpisah begitu lama...", Aiden kembali bermonolog dan HaeHyuk masih setia mendengarkan. "Mianhae... karena ke egoisan ku... membuat kalian begitu menderita...", nafas Aiden mulai memendek, matanya kian meredup. "Ne... Hiks... Gwenchanayo Aiden-ah...", Eunhyuk kembali sesegukan. Ia memeluk Aiden erat sambil terisak. "mungkin... aku bisa... menemui... Spencer disana... jika Tuhan mengizinkan...", manik Aiden melihat sesosok Namja Blonde di belakang Eunhyuk yang menangis tetapi tersenyum lembut pada dirinya.

Eunhyuk tetap terisak dan memeluk Aiden sedangkan Donghae menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan air matanya yang setia mengalir di pipinya. "Gomawo... selama ini... Hyungie... Hyukkie...", ucap Aiden terakhir kalinya... dan ia telah pergi selamanya.

"Cheonma... Hiks.. Cheonmaneyo... Aiden...", Eunhyuk masih setia memeluk tubuh tanpa jiwa Aiden. Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Aiden... yang tersenyum lega.

.

.

.

One Year Later...

Angin musim semi berhembus lembut disebuah bukit pemakaman di Seoul, terlihat seorang Namja bersurai Brunette melangkah menuju sebuah makam yang terdapat dibukit tersebut sambil membawa sebuket bunga ditangannya.

TAP  
TAP  
TAP

"Heeii... Fishy Brother~!", sapanya pada batu nisan yang mengukir sebuah nama... saudara kembarnya. Namja yang diketahui Donghae itu menaruh bunga yang ia bawa diatas makam tersebut. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"hhh... kau tahu, kau itu sebenarnya curang... karena sudah 'merebut' Hyukkie-ku... sehingga ia memiliki anakmu... sudah begitu kembar pula", ucap Donghae ngambek sambil menepuk pelan batu nisan adik kembarnya. "gara-gara kau.. aku jadi tak bisa menikmatinya...", Donghae masih dengan sifat ngambeknya kembali berucap dan kemudia ia terkekeh pelan.

"tapi... baik aku maupun Hyukkie akan merawatnya dengan sepenuh hati.. dan kau tahu... namanya sama denganmu... dan 'dia'...", kembali ia berucap. Ia mengelus pelan batu nisan tersebut dan menjauhkan tangannya dari batu tersebut. "Aiden-ah... aku pamit dulu Ne? Annyeong...", Donghae melangkah pergi meninggalkan makam Aiden.

Saat melangkah, sebuah angin berhembus lembut mengenai dirinya dan ia mendengar sebuah bisikan. _"Gomawoyo Hyung... semoga kau bahagia..."_, Donghae menoleh kebelakang dan kembali tersenyum ketika ia melihat seorang Namja tengah melambaikan tangan pada dirinya sambil merangkul pinggang seorang Namja bersurai Blonde disebelahnya.

"semoga kau bahagia juga disana... Nae Dongsaeng"

.

.

.

.

.

End

**A/N : **

**YEEESS! Akhirnya selesai juga... terima kasih atas perhatian Readers karena telah membaca FF abalku.. Mianhae karena kami membuat Readers menunggu... sekali lagi Kami sangat berterima kasih... dan Maaf juga karena aku tak sempat membalas Review kalian untuk part sebelumnya karena aku terlalu lelah karena liburan di Taiwan kemarin... mueheheh *smirk***

**Kamsahamnida Yeorebeun *bow***

**/Yumi Liu Anchofish/**


End file.
